Swan Princess
by WriterOfTheInspired
Summary: Emma Swan is not your average princess. She likes to rebel against being proper and just have fun. Not to mention, her best friend turns into a wolf. Captain Swan. COMPLETE!
1. Sneaking Around

Swan Princess 1

Note: In this version they aren't there grown-up selves like in the show so I'm aiming for teenager maybe? Then eventually they will become grown-ups I think. There is also a kinda modern twist on the story so Emma and her friends might talk slang or something. Not old English basically. Also Ruby is Red's real name, in my story they call her Red as a nickname.

Chapter 1: Sneaking around

Emma POV

None of us every thought that Red would learn to control her wolf mode. But eventually she did and we were all proud of her for overcoming the stressful feeling that she was going to hurt someone and not know it. Me and her went for a walk late at night through the forest. I had snuck out of the castle just to see her so I didn't want to be recognized. The forest seemed like a place few people would go but for extra precaution I put on my brown hood. My parents didn't like me out at night seeing how I was a princess and I didn't get to see my friends much since they were working in the village. I knew that my friends were always welcome to the castle just to hang out but they are always busy with stuff. It doesn't help that I am barely aloud out of the castle even with a castle guard. Geez my parents are WAY to overprotective.

"So, was the bakery busy today?" I asked Red. Her Granny has a bakery that Red is forced to work at. To be fair it is a FAMILY business and seeing how Red doesn't have any other actual family she was the only one open for the job. Her Granny doesn't really hire people that aren't family unless it's completely necessary. I consider all of my friends family of some sort. Red and Aurora are like sisters and Philip and August like brothers. We've been close friends ever since we were 5. That's a pretty unbreakable bond seeing how we are all 18 now.

"No, not really. We only had about 30 customers the whole day. I wouldn't call that busy but I also wouldn't call it slow" she said.

"So, how was your day?" Red asked.

"Ug, don't even get me started on my day. I got so board I almost decided to go sky diving without a parachute off the palace wall!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, that's pretty extreme. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help" Red said.

We were now walking next to a lake surrounded by towering oak trees. I looked into the water at myself. I studied the rippled image of me and Red. Lost in a deep gaze I barley heard the rustle coming from the bushes. Red popped into wolf mode just in case of a bad visiter. I pulled my hood up in an attempt to hide my face. I watched a boy about my age with dark hair and striking blue eyes emerge from the bushes. He had cloth tied on his hands, dirt marks on his face, and a beautiful silver sword that hung from his sheath. Ruby growled at the intruder and he drew his sword thinking Red was a wild wolf.

"Please, no she's my friend!"I yelled from behind the protection of my brown hood.

He looked at her in a confused manner and put his sword down. I guess Ruby thought he was trustable because she sniffed his feet then trotted off to sit next to me and her face went soft.

"Being friends with such a wild creature is dangerous, malady" the boy blandly stated.

"Really, because she seems quite tame to me" I stated.

"That is true I suppose" he said.

"What's your name? I know ever person in this Kingdom yet I have never seen you before" I asked the boy.

"Killian Jones, malady" he said.

"I'm assuming you are a blacksmith, Killian" I replied. What else could he be with cloth on his hands and dirt on his face? Not to mention that amazing sword.

"You assume correctly" he said.

"Your hood hides you from the light, I cannot recognize you. What is your name?" Killian said.

"Why do you think I wear the hood? Let's just say if you found out who I really was you would treat me differently" I gave him a kind smile.

"Do you think you can keep a secret for me and not freak out?" I asked him.

"You have my word" he said.

I gave Red a nod and she became her human form again. Killian was more confused then worried or scared. He didn't react like most people had in Red's old village. To make a long story short, they tried to kill her. She was killing people in the village but she didn't even know she was the wolf.

"Forgive me, but are you a witch?" He asked.

"No, just a simple werewolf if you will" Red told him.

"That was quite incredible" he said smiling.

"I must be getting back to my home but it was very nice to meet you, Killian" I said turning around to head back home.

"Fair well, malady. I hope to see you again" Killian said before turning and going back the way he came.

Me and Red started walking back to the castle. I have no idea how I was going to get back in but I'll think of something.

"Can I sleep over at the castle for tonight? Hopefully you won't be so board with me around" Red asked.

"Of course, That would be AMAZING. You know you are welcome at any time" I said excitedly.

〰〰〰

We finally made it back to the castle when I had an idea.

"So what's the plan?" Red asked. We did this all the time and it was extremely easy to do it because we had a rope. Then my parents found out and confiscated the rope so we could no longer make it out of my bedroom window.

"Just go along with what I say and we should be fine" I said pulling her hood down.

I approached the guards with a smile.

"Princess Emma, what are you doing out?" One of the guards asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I snuck out to go get Red. I hope this is ok, please, can we not let the King and Queen know about this" I said.

"I'm very sorry Princess, we are ordered to keep no secrets from our King or Queen" the other guard said.

"Of course you are" I sighed.

"We will have to tell his and her majesty about this tomorrow" one guard said.

"I understand. Come on Red" I said.

Me and Red tip toed making sure we didn't wake up my parents. That would be a disaster. I let Red borrow one of my night gowns and I got into one myself. We didn't stay up to long except to read out of a more grown up version of fairytales. The ones about Neverland and Wonderland were quite interesting to me. We finally fell asleep and I don't know about Red but I dreamed of Neverland. I dreamed of following Peter Pan across the sky around Big Bentley in England. I like having good thoughts on my head when I go to sleep. That's probably why I read the stories...


	2. Why does she where the hood?

Swan Princess 2

Chapter 2: Why does she where the hood?

Killian POV

I tried to sleep last night but for some reason I just couldn't get my mind off of the beautiful lady I saw the night before. After very little sleep Liam and I set out to the forest to talk. The forest always comforts me and since we barley had any orders at the blacksmith and finished quickly, We decided to relax in the calming forest. Plus, I secretly hoped that I would somehow see my mystery girl.

"You are not yourself today brother. What is on your mind?" Liam asked me.

"I met a girl here last night while I was out. She was with a wolf that changed into a girl.

She wore a brown cover, I couldn't see her face. Her voice was soft and clear and her hair was golden yellow" I said.

"It sounds like you love this mystery woman already. Do you even know her name?" Liam asked.

"She wouldn't tell me. She told me that if she revealed her self I would treat her differently. But I just need to know who she is, It keeps me up at night" I said.

"Do not fret brother, you will find your lady soon I'm sure" Liam said smiling.

"I sure hope so" I whispered.

〰

Emma POV

I couldn't believe that my mother and father actually let me go out of the castle with only Red! Just like the time before, I had my brown hood pulled up with my hair poking out. Me and Red set out for a popular hang out area of our friends. It was a bit of flat land out past the forest near the lake that we visited last night. We were meeting Philip, Aurora, and August there to hang out. Philip's father is a knight so he is never home. Philip said he hadn't seen his father in 2 years. His mother sells flowers at a little booth like stand. I remember when Aurora told me about the time Philip got her a single white rose when he started courting her. Aurora's parents are rulers of another kingdom but she stays here in MistHaven with her uncle. August's mother passed away when he was born and his father makes toys and puppets. I took my hood off as soon as we hit the forest because obviously no one was out there. We came to that same place at the lake as the night before when Red stopped.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Someone's here" she said.

She sniffed the air then calmed again.

"It's Killian, the boy from last night. He's with someone" she sniffed the air again.

"Male" she said.

"Stay here I'll check it out" Red told me.

"What if the other man tries to kill you?" I said.

"Killian will know"She said

"Be carful Red" I said.

She went into wolf mode and slowly made her way out of the bushes I was crouched behind. She approached the two men engaged in conversation. The taller one witch I didn't know the name of got up and drew his sword at Red but Killian quickly pushed it out of the way.

"What are you doing, brother?" The taller man asked Killian.

"This is the wolf. Why do you think she approached us so calmly?" Killian said.

"You've gone insane, Killian, but I somehow doubt you could make up something so ridiculous" the taller man said.

"You are the wolf from last night are you not?" Killian asked.

Without hesitation Red changed from wolf to girl just like that.

"Yes" she simply said.

"Where is your friend?" Killian asked.

"She is hiding" Red said.

"She can come out. My brother is no more a threat than I" Killian said.

I slowly emerged from the bushes and stood next to Red. Killian's brother stared at me like I was crazy or something.

"So we meet again" I said.

"It's an honor, you highness" Killian's brother said.

'SHOOT!' I thought. I left my hood down by accident now Killian and his brother were bowing down to me like I was all mighty. I hate when this happens. I only let the bowing hang for about 5 seconds before I cut it off.

"No, no, please, call me Emma. No more of this bowing and title nonsense" I said.

They both stood straight again.

"Your Princess Emma?" Killian asked sounding shocked.

"If you want to get technical" I said.

"Who are you, may I ask" I said to Killian's brother.

"I am Liam Jones, malady" he said.

"It's nice to meet you" I said.

Red tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked her.

"Remember, we are suppose to meet Philip, Aurora, and August in the field" Red said.

"Oh, right. So sorry, we have to go, maybe we will see you two again" I said.

"That would be nice" Liam said.

"Farewell" I said.

"Farewell" they both said at the same time.

We watched as Killian and his brother went back towards the marketplace. We finally made our way into the flat piece of land where our friends were waiting.

"What took her highness so long?" Philip joked.

"Sorry, we got held up" I said hugging Aurora.

We all hugged each other for we hadn't seen one another in a while. We sat in a circle on the ground.

"So, what held you up exactly?" August asked me and Red.

"Oh, we ran into two men by the lake" I said simply. I really didn't want to go to far into it.

"What are there names?" Philip asked.

"Killian and Liam Jones" Red said.

"Hey, I think I've heard of them. Their blacksmith is close to my uncles house" Aurora said.

"I've never seen them before, it's so strange" I said.

"Well, they probably had little reason to go near the castle which is where you always are" August stated.

"Good point" I said.

"Speaking of which, I was expecting a castle guard of some sort to come with you. Don't tell me your parents let you come by yourself?" Philip asked.

"It's surprising I know. Especially since they found out that I snuck out again. I wasn't completely alone by the way, I walked here with Red" I said.

"Wow, that's a big step" Philip said.

"For all I know my father changed his mind after I left and sent Sir Henry after me" I said. My father was more over protective by far! When he found out that I was hanging out with Philip and August he told me that I could never court them. I don't like Philip or August like that. Philip is already courting Aurora and August has feelings for another girl. Sir Henry was usually the one watching me when I went out. He's my fathers most trusted knight.

"What's next, are they going to let you go to pubs, get married, have 20 children?" Philip joked.

Aurora gave him a little slap on the arm for his joke.

"What about your birthday?" August asked.

"My parents are throwing a ball in my honor" I said.

"Of course they are. You have a ball room, why not actually use it?" Red said.

"Your all invited of course. The party is in 2 days but you should get an invitation in the mail. My parents always invite everyone in the village to these kinds of parties" I said.

"I'm so excited! My dress is..." Aurora started but then clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Your dress is what?" Philip asked.

"Nothing..." Aurora said smiling playfully.

"I want to surprise you" Aurora said.

"Very well, I suppose I will just have to wait" Philip said kissing her cheek.

"Can you two do this later?" Red asked.

"Sorry" Philip said in a 'geez' attitude.

"Oh, Ruby we have to go back to the castle. My parents want me home before sundown" I said.

"Goodbye everyone" I said.

"Goodbye" they said back.

Red and I started on the road back to the castle when a carriage came by heading in the same direction. It slid to a stop and I thought I recognized it. The door opened and none other than Regina, Queen of Blackrock, stepped out.

"Good day, Emma" she said. Regina new better than to even try to call me your highness. She is a mother figure to me and has been ever since I was a baby.

"Good day, Regina" I said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Regina asked.

"That's sounds wonderful, thank you" I smiled at her before climbing into the carriage with Red.

"Regina, this is Red, my friend" I introduced her.

"Very nice to meet you, Red" Regina said.

"You as well, your majesty" Red said.

We finally felt the carriage halt and me and Red climbed out.

"Would you like to join us as a guest?" I asked Regina.

"Alas, I must travel to other kingdoms" she stated.

"Goodbye, Emma. Send my regards to your parents" Regina said before smiling and shutting the carriage door. Me and Red went into the throne room which was empty but the Ball room was full of life. There were decorations for the party everywhere and people scrambling to find things. We finally came to the dinning room where my parents were sitting, waiting for us.

"Greetings, mother, father. I send regards from Regina, she gave Red and I a ride to the castle" I said as me and Red joined my parents for dinner.

"Did you have a good time with your friends, dear?" My mother asked.

"Yes, we met in our usual spot near the forest lake" I said.

"That sounds lovely, dear" mother said.

"Red, how is your Granny?" My father asked.

"She's doing alright. Business at the bakery is at a healthy pace" Red said.

"We're glad to hear that" my mother said.

After we ate dinner and talked more about the day, Red and I excused ourselves and went to my bedroom. We both changed into new nightgowns and laid on top of the covers to read fairytales.

"Who knew that in the original story, Peter Pan was more confused with reality?" I said.

"It's very odd" Red said.

"Well, we better go to sleep now, tomorrow I have to spend the whole day planning for my birthday celebration. The servants and maids have already started putting up decorations and I have a dress fitting that will probably take 3 hours. I want to have all the energy I can get" I said.

"Goodnight then" Red said.

"Goodnight" I said.


	3. Party Preparations

Swan Princess 3

Chapter 3: Party preparation

Killian POV

I felt as if my breath had been taken. What better way to punish a man that to keep him from his true love. I know this seems fast, to love someone after barley saying 10 words to her but I can't help it.

"We have just received an invitation to the princesses birthday celebration at the castle, brother. I'm sure you want to go." Liam said walking back into the blacksmith.

"It matters not if the princess feels as I do for a princess like herself deserves much better than a blacksmith" I said truthfully.

"What you don't understand is that it matters not that you are a blacksmith. A princess like herself deserves what every maiden does. To be with the man they love. The same goes for you, brother. If you love her and she loves you, you deserve each other" Liam said.

"I suppose going to the party would cause no harm" I said giving in. I just wanted to see her again.

〰

Emma POV

I awoke to the sound of Red slightly snoring and a panicky feeling. Tomorrow was my 19th birthday...that means I have to marry someone soon...right? I think your suppose to be married by 20 so my parents will probably want me to start looking for a suitor. Great...arranged marriage...love it. I honestly don't think that my parents would do that to me but you never know with those two.

"Red, Red, RED!" I yelled shaking her slightly increased every time.

"..I'm up, I'm up" she finally said.

"Your one heavy sleeper" I pointed out.

"Wolf" she said pointing to her head.

"Right. Well, you promised that you would stay with me to help" I begged her.

"Fine. I'll stay on one condition. When your out there dancing with suitors at the ball don't ignore me" Red said.

"I wouldn't dream of it, now come on my parents are going to be cross with me if I'm late to a fitting" I said. We got dressed in simple clothing that was actually comfortable, linked arms, and walked through the door. When we crossed the ball room to head to the fitting room we saw people working like bees storing for winter. Pretty much all of the decorations were put up with red this and red that. Red was on the kingdoms crest and on my fathers signature robe. It's always been a color that meant family and home to us and it was comforting. We finally made it through the chaos and to the fitting room where my mother and one of my maids, Mary, were waiting. I got up on the stand and Mary started to make the dress. As I guessed it was red with dropped shoulders and a red sparkly outline to top it off. It took FOREVER to finish the dress and it was very tiring to stand with your legs straight and your arms spread out for that long. I could hear Red yawning behind me but I couldn't look because I wasn't suppose to move my head. When they were finally done I was aloud to change into a simple gown and hang out with Red in my room. We basically just talked about what Red was going to wear for the ball. I let her pick from my older dresses and we had been in the dress room for about 1 hour when she found her dress. Red's favorite color is Red like mine (makes sense it's in her name!) so she settled on a red strapless dress with a black floral patterned lace that was draped on top of the red silk. She looked very pretty and when I finished doing her hair we let my mother see. She absolutely loved it and I have to agree that the dress looked amazing on her. Naturally Red is not a dress person so I was stunned at how fast she chose one.

"So what shoes should I wear?" Red asked me when I was helping to fix her hair back to normal.

"Defiantly black shoes. Red shoes would make you look too outgoing" I said.

"I guess your right. I can't wait to see the look on Philip's face when he sees Aurora in her dress!" Red said smiling brightly. Aurora was going to wear a lavender dress with one strap and a trail of dark purple flowers from the strap leading down diagonally.

"Well, I hope I get to just be around you guys" I said.

"Me too. We could just hide in the kitchen and eat all the cookies like when we were 4" Red said.

"So, do you think your parents will actually make you dance with suitors?" Red asked me.

"I think they would want me to follow my heart and marry when I find someone" I said.

"True, that reminds me...I forgot that granny probably wants me back home by now I've been gone WAY too long" Red said.

"Ok my father will probably wants you to have an escort but you can just change into a wolf. That will get you home faster" I said.

"On the topic of boys, what about Killian Jones?" Red asked as we sat down on my bed.

"I don't even know him Red! I've seen him like 3 times" I said.

"But he's cute!" Red said.

"Look, if you like him then good luck with that but I'm not looking for any relationship at the moment" I said. She was right though...he was cute...he was also very kind and respectful...a real gentlemen...wait what? Emma get a grip...you don't like him. Unfortunately Red somehow read my mind and it was too late.

"You like him don't you!" She said.

"I don't like him" I said.

"Sure...ok" she said smiling.

"Well, I have to go now so...I'll come here really early in the morning to see you" Red said.

"Ok, I'll see you later then" I said hugging her. After that I continued to read fairy tales on my bed. After a while I decided to go into town just to entertain myself. I guess since I am about to turn 19 I'm aloud to go out more often. My parents wanted me home by noon but still, it was good to get out for a while. I got my hood on then left the castle. As I walked into town I realized that it was easy to blend in with the crowd. I walked past a craftsmen's shop and a glass swan that could fit in my hand caught my eye. My name is Emma Swan so you can imagine the swans are a comforting thing for me. I walked into the little shop to take a closer look.

"My daughter made that one there" a voice said. It sort of startled me at first. I turned around and standing there was an old man smiling at me.

"I'm trying to teach her how to wield glass" he said.

"She must be a fast learner. This is a very pretty piece of work. You must be proud of her" I said.

"Yes, I am. It's 2 shillings if you would like it" he said.

"Oh, of course I would like it" I said pulling 2 shillings out of my pouch.

"Thank you very much young lady. Good day" he said as I walked out of the shop.

"Good day sir" I said. Back on the street I kept the swan in my pouch along with my other shillings. I wanted to go see Aurora and talk about her dress so I headed towards her uncles house. People happily waved at me as I passed by. My parents are very caring towards the people in there village so it seemed like everyone was always happy. I finally made it to the street Aurora lived on when I remembered her saying the Jones' blacksmith was near her house. 'Oh great' I thought sarcastically. As I headed down the road I finally saw the blacksmith and decided just to casually walk past it. That plan didn't work, unfortunately because right when I was about to turn away and keep walking Liam looked through the the window. He smiled and waved at me and I did the same to be nice. I didn't know if Killian was there because I obviously couldn't see him. After that I awkwardly walked over to Aurora's house and knocked on the door. She answered the door and she seemed very excited. Probably about the ball tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh, Emma I'm so excited!" Aurora yelled as soon as we got into her house.

"I'm sure you are. Can I see the dress?" I asked.

"Oh, yes of course" she said running towards her room

"Flora, Fauna, Mary-weather" she called for her house fairies. Aurora has 3 fairies that blessed her with gifts when she was a baby. They've been with her ever since but her uncle doesn't know about them.

3 little fairies came flying into Aurora's room with us and sat down on a chest. Aurora pulled out the lavender dress that had been placed on a fabric mannequin for presentation.

"I changed the purple flowers to glass instead of velvet because it seemed prettier" she said.

"It looks amazing!" I said.

"It better. It took us forever to sew!" Mary-weather said.

"Mary-weather! Manners" Flora scolded.

"I'm sorry but your the one that insisted that we don't use magic so the dress was special" Mary-weather said.

Aurora and I quietly giggled at the entertaining conversation.

"Well, it looks amazing!" I said.

"Where is your uncle" I asked.

"He's probably at the mill" Aurora said.

Aurora's uncle worked at a mill.

"How are your parents?" I asked.

Her face suddenly fell.

"Uh..not...good" she said.

I moved to sit next to her on the bed. The fairies also seemed to be very upset.

"Emma, there was a plague in the kingdom" Flora said.

"Many of the villagers became ill and died" Aurora said.

"Queen Elizabeth became ill as well" Mary-weather said.

"She died the next morning" Aurora said with tears on her face.

"That's horrible I'm so sorry" I said hugging Aurora.

"Is your father going to be ok?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" she said.

"He didn't catch the plague but he needs a new wife" Aurora said.

"Hopefully the ball with lift your spirits" I said.

"I'm sure it will. Anyway, enough with the sad stuff, you need to see my shoes" Aurora said excitedly. She dragged me to a cabinet and slowly opened it.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed.

Inside there sat a pair of glass slippers. They had been gingerly placed on a red velvet pillow and were sparkling in the sunlight coming through a window.

"They're gorgeous" I said staring at them in amazement.

"I know! The fairies turned an old pair of my mother's cloth slippers into glass so I can take a little piece of her with me" Aurora said with sympathy.

"That's sweet Aurora. I better go now, my parents want me home by noon and it's a pretty far walk back to the castle from here" I said.

"Ok, I'll see you at the ball then" she said.

I hugged her then quickly ran outside. Aurora's clock said it was already 11:30 and it took about 45 minutes to get back home from Aurora's. I made sure I looked at the ground and held my hood so it didn't fly up while I was running. Unfortunately for me, this position made it very hard to see what was in front of me. So before I could even get of the short road I bumped into someone and we both went crashing into the ground. Then I heard his voice...

"I'm so sorry miss" he said

"It's quite alright" I said.

Then, at the same time we looked at each other. I got lost in his deep blue eyes for what seemed like minutes.

"Emma?" Killian said.

"Hello" I said while we both stood up and brushed our clothes off.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ya, I'm fine, are you?" I asked him.

"Yes. What are you doing on this side of the village?" He asked.

"My friend lives two houses down from here" I answered.

"Oh, are you going back home now?" He asked.

"Yes, my parents want me home by noon" I answered.

"Party planning?" He asked.

"I'm guessing" I answered.

"Would you like me to walk you there?" He asked.

"If you really want to. I don't want to pull you from your job" I said secretly hoping he would come with me.

"I think Liam can handle a few minutes" he said.

"Alright then, but we have to kinda walk fast because it's already past eleven" I said.

"This would not be a good time for me to upset their majesties" he said.

"I'm hoping I only have to dance with people I know" I said.

I saw his face fall ever so slightly.

"You and your brother would be considered as people I know" I said looking at him.

"That's good, otherwise it would have been all for not" he said looking back at me smiling.

I felt my face heat up and realized that I was blushing.

〰〰〰

Snow POV

I am not happy with Emma. It's been 25 minutes since she was suppose to be home. I'm also worried because she's smart and would never purposely stay out to long. I stared out of the window at the gate just waiting for her to show up so I could scold her and tell her how much she worried her poor mother and father. Charming was pacing the room but I told him to wait until 12:45 to send Sir Henry after her. Suddenly I saw her come up to the gate with a boy. Oh no...

"Charming.." I said.

"What is it? Is she back?" He asked.

"Yes but she's with a boy!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" He said rushing over to the window.

"Shh" I said.

I saw them talking to each other outside of the gate then suddenly it happened...she kissed him on the lips then started running up the staircase into the castle. Once she came out of view from the window I saw the boy touch his lips with his hand and smile. Then he started to walk back towards what I assumed to be the direction of his house.

"Act like you saw nothing. I will talk to her" I said.

I slowly made my way out of our bedroom into Emma's where she was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, hugging a pillow and smiling. She jumped slightly when I spoke

"Have fun at Aurora's?" I asked.

"Mother...I'm so sorry...I got caught up with-" she started.

"Don't apologize, I saw everything" I said smiling.

"Everything?" She asked awkwardly.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"So, your not upset?" She asked.

"Are you happy?" I repeated.

"Yes, but-" she started

"As long as you're happy, then me and your father are happy" I said.

She smiled at me.

"Goodnight mother, I love you" she said.

"I love you too, dear, goodnight" I said. I blew out the candle next to her bed and made my way out of the room. I wonder who that boy was? Well, I'm sure Charming will scare him to death when he comes to the ball tomorrow. I won't let him be too harsh though. Emma seems to really like this boy.


	4. Happy Birthday!

Swan Princess 4

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday!

Emma POV

"Happy birthday!" I heard Red yell.

I slowly got up from my bed and smiled at her. Today was the day, today was the day that I turned 19. I have to say that sounds pretty exciting.

"Thank you Red" I said sitting up.

"How was Granny?" I asked.

"Good, she's really busy all of the sudden so she may not make it to the party tonight. She wanted me to wish you a happy birthday just in case" Red said. She is obviously in a very good mood. I know I am...I'm going to have to tell Red about Killian later.

"We should go eat breakfast" I said changing into a day dress.

"Ok come on, I'm starving!" Red said running down the hallway. Me and her laughed as we dashed down the hallway to the dining room. I love to think it will always be this way with Red. She's my best friend and always will be. We slowed down as we came to the dining room door because my parents did not approve of running in the castle. I opened the door to find my parents sitting at the table. My parents are usually very humble about birthdays. No giant cakes or big events, but I think since I'm turning 19 this year they may make it more of a big deal.

"Happy Birthday Emma" my parents rose from their chairs to come hug me then we all were seated. As we ate breakfast we talked about what I wanted to do before the party.

"Red, are you staying here after the party?" my mother asked.

"I'll have to run home and ask granny but I'm sure she won't mind" Red answered.

I suddenly remembered my glass swan that I had bought from the nice man.

"Yesterday when I was out, there was a kind man selling a tiny glass swan. He said that his daughter made it as her first piece of work" I said.

"I'm guessing you bought it?" Red said.

"Well, of course, it's such a beautiful piece of work" I said.

"Well, you may go into town with your friends if that is your wish" father said.

"If it's alright with you" I said.

"Yes, it's fine, sweetheart" mother said.

"Thank you" me and Red said at the same time. We excused ourselves and ran back down the hallway to my room.

"Can I see the swan?" Red asked.

I pulled the little swan of of my dresser and showed it to Red.

"You were right it is pretty" Red said.

"Love at first sight" I stated.

"Wait...no there's something else. Do you need to say something?" Red asked.

"Maybe...ok fine but you can't freak out" I said.

"So...when I was coming back from Aurora's house I ran into Killian...and..he walked me home. At the gate I may or may not have kissed his lips then ran" I said finishing awkwardly.

"OH MY GO-" Red started but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Sorry" she said.

"Emma that's so exciting!" Red whisper yelled.

"Exciting and terrifying!" I said.

"Wait, he's coming to the ball,right?" Red asked.

"You had to remind me?" I said flopping down on the bed.

"Don't forget you said you would dance with him and his brother" Red said.

"That's right, I did, why did I do that? Its going to be so awkward!" I said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Red said sarcastically.

"Please do" I said.

"You'll be fine, Emma. You like him obviously otherwise you wouldn't have kissed him so this should be good. You get to dance with someone you like" Red stated trying to look on the bright side.

"I guess your right...anyway, I want to meet up with our friends before the party" I said.

"Ok let's get going then" Red said heading for the door. I grabbed my brown hood and slipped it on. Once we were outside the gate we went walking into the forest to our favorite place to meet when Red stopped short.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wolf...there's a wolf" she said frightened.

She went into wolf mode and sniffed around more. I followed slowly behind trying to find where the wolf was but all I saw was trees. All of the sudden Red ran in front of me and disappeared into the wood.

"RED!" I screamed out. The next thing I heard was a growl and then fighting and barking.

"RED WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled running towards the noise. Then I saw a face of a wolf, a paw, a tail, Red, the side of a tree, then blackness...

〰〰〰

Killian POV

I was beyond happy after Emma kissed me. When I got home I told Liam what happened.

"See? I told you. Just because she's a princess and your a blacksmith, doesn't mean

that she can't like you" Liam said.

"Can we go into the forest?" I asked.

"You can go if you want, I have to stay here and fill in some orders that need to get done before tonight" he responded.

"Well, I would feel bad if I just left you all the work" I said.

"No, no you go ahead, I'm faster at making the swords than you" Liam said with a grin.

"If you insist" I said walking out of the house.

After a while of walking through the woods I suddenly felt uneasy. It was just a feeling. I corrected myself when I heard a scream that sounded familiar. Then I heard wolfs fighting so I started running to see what was going on. I heard the cry of a wolf then...

"EMMA!" Someone yelled.

I started running as fast as I could until I found Red crouched over Emma's body...blood dripping from her arm. I ran to her and slid down on the other side of Emma.

"What happened?" I asked panicking.

"A wolf came and I tried to stop it from hurting anyone and and Emma ran ahead and got in the way and now she's bleeding this is all my fault I never should have-"

"Red! Stop rambling its going to be ok" I said calming her.

"We need to put pressure on the wound" I said to her. She took a piece of her dress and ripped it off. I pressed the piece of cloth on Emma's arm and held it there.

"Let's get her home" Red said.

"No, my house is the closest to here. We need to stitch the bite as soon as possible before she losses to much blood" I said.

All of the sudden Emma stirred.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh, Emma thank god your alright" Red said hugging her.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

"What happened? Killian?" I asked confused. Everything was blurry.

"Emma, you were attacked by a wolf...it bit your arm" Killian said sadly.

I cried out suddenly realizing the sharp pain coming from my upper arm near my shoulder. Everything was still a blur and I felt my eyes slowly closing as the world got darker and darker. I fought to stay awake but the pain was unbearable. There was so much blood...I felt lightheaded and could practically feel the blood draining out of my body slowly and painfully.

"Emma? No, stay with us...Emma!" I heard Red shout panicking.

〰〰〰

The next time I woke up I was in a small house that smelled of ash mixed with a nice homey smell that had no particular name to it. I assumed I was at Killian's house because in a way it smelled like him. I tried to stand up but found myself so weak that I could barley move to sit back down on the bed.

"Re-d!" I choked out in pain.

Red came running through the door soon after I called out for her. Killian and Liam were right on her tail (not liturally). I glanced at my arm to find it had been stitched together and wrapped in a (now bloody) cloth.

"How are you feeling?" Killian asked.

"Better...I can see clear now" I said quitly.

"We need to get you home, princess" Liam said.

"Emma will do, Thank you" I corrected him.

"Can you walk?" Red asked.

"Maybe" I said trying to stand but my legs gave out almost immediately. Killian was there to catch me before I hit the ground. His arm fit perfectly under my arm as he held me by the waist.

"We should probably change out that cloth before you go, if you wouldn't mind, E͟m͟m͟a͟" Liam offered.

"Please" I stated simply. Killian gently sat me down next to him on the bed as Liam carefully unwrapped the bloody cloth that was currently on my arm and replaced it with clean cloth.

"Thank you, really, I probably would have died if Killian and you had not helped Red" I said with tears building up in the corners of my eyes.

"I would count on great despair to fall over the kingdom if you had died today of all days" Liam said. After he finished putting the cloth in my arm, Killian offered to help walk me home so Red didn't have to support me on her own. Once we got to the castle we saw Sir Henry come running forward with my parents close being him.

"Emma?!" my mother's worried voice said as she ran forward to hug me.

"What happened?" my father demanded as my mother held me close to her.

"Your majesty, Emma was bitten by a wild wolf in the forest while with Red. I was walking in the woods when I heard Red screaming so I ran to go help her. We took her back to my house where my brother stitched her arm and bandaged it" he finished.

"What is your name, son?" my father asked.

"Killian Jones, your majesty" he said bowing.

"I'd like to personally thank both of you for saving my daughter's life" Father said.

"Me, as well" my mother chimed in.

"Thank you, your majesty" Killian said.

"I must go back to my home now, so I bit you good day your majesty" Killian bowed one last time before leaving. My parents helped me get into the castle with Red and Sir Henry close on there heels. My mother laid me down in bed with Red sitting next to me and my father next to the bed. She pet my hair and calmed me down.

"Do you still want to have the ball tonight?" she asked me.

"I'm sure I will recover by then, I also can't leave Red by herself" I said with a little smirk.

"Emma if you dont feel good by the time the party starts, I'm not going anywhere, ill be here right by your side" Red said.

"You scared me really bad today Emma, your the only best friend I have and your the only Emma in the world that's the Emma I've always been friends with" Red said.

"Your never gonna loose me Red" I said touched by her words

"Sleep, sweetheart, you need sleep" mother said placing a single kiss on my forehead and leaving with my father behind her. Red stayed next to me as I slept and I remembered the way Killian's arm fit perfectly around my waist and how he cared so much, he looked like he might cry when I first woke up in a blurry mess. He cared, I cared too...


	5. The Best Ball a Girl Could Ask For

Swan Princess 5

Chapter 5: The Best Ball A Girl Could Ask For

Emma POV

WARNING: There is a bit of a heated moment in this chapter but don't worry it's not that bad. Otherwise this would be rated T. Anyway...Enjoy!

When I woke up I felt so much better than before. My arm still hurt really bad but I could stand and my vision still wasn't blurring. Red was fast asleep next to me but when I looked at the clock I realized it was an hour before the ball started.

"Red!" I yelled trying to wake her up. She jolted up and not 5 minutes later 4 maids came into the bedroom to help me and Red get dressed and do our hair. We both got on our dresses and sat down so the maids could do our hair and makeup. We didn't wear a lot of makeup because we wanted to look more natural. Our hair was curled and dropped down our backs freely. We put on blush and mascara but that was pretty much it.

"This is it...the moment that we've been waiting for" I said. I felt tears tread down my face as I remembered being a child.

"Hey, it's alright, you need to enjoy tonight" Red said.

〰〰〰

Red went to join August, Aurora, Philip, Liam, and Killian in the ballroom while I waited with my parents for the curtain to open and for the announcement.

"Now I am honored to present King David, Queen Snow, and her royal highness Princess Emma" I almost tripped on the steps down to the ballroom floor so I had to look down to save myself the embarrassment. As soon as I made it off the steps I walked over to my group of friends waiting for me.

"Happy birthday!" they all said as I gave them hugs.

"We put something special together for you" Red said gesturing to all 6 of them. She pulled a box out from behind her back and gave it to me. I slowly opened it to find a beautiful necklace with 6 charms on it (one from each person I'm assuming).

"Mine is the wolf" Red said. For being the first person she told...

"Glass slipper" Aurora said. For being beautiful in my own special way...

"Sword" Philip said. For being "feisty" as he once said...

"Wishing Well" August said. For always helping him believe...

"Brown Hood" Liam said. For being myself...

"Um..." Killian said nervously scratching behind his ear. He always did that when he was nervous...I saw why.

"Heart" he said simply looking at the floor.

For caring so much...

I smiled softly before putting the necklace on and handing the box back to Red.

"Thank you guys, so much I really couldn't ask for a better gift than you all being here with me" I said.

"Wow, what happened to your arm?!" Philip said in shock

"I was bit by a wolf while walking with Red in the forest. Killian found Red and helped her carry me here after Liam stitched my arm" I said glancing down at my wrapped wound.

"Well, it's good that you guys were there to help" August said.

"It was our pleasure" Liam said.

"So, who wants to dance" I said excitedly as we all practically partied through the crowd just enjoying who we are. That's all I want is to be myself. I still wondered if everything would soon go down in flames, or if someone evil showed up to take me away forever. But nothing bad happened, everyone was happy. Everyone started waltzing so I decided the proper thing to do would be to waltz with someone instead of just standing there...of coarse I was the birthday girl. A tap on my shoulder broke my thoughts as I turned around to find none other than Killian Jones looking strait at me with his piercing blue gorgeous eyes. I felt my heart skip as he took my hand.

I resisted and thought about pulling back 'Emma what are you doing he's going to be the wrong person' I thought. Maybe I was acting on pressure but, it just felt so right to have his hand in mine.

"Emma, would you dance with me?" he asked. I thought about the worst again. 'What if he broke my heart or hurt me?'...never...I dicided.

"I would be delighted to" I said. We started waltzing, falling into rhythm with each other. I wanted to talk with him instead of this awkward silence that lingered between us.

"I've never had a sibling so I have to ask, do you guys ever fight?" I asked.

"We have our disagreements here and there but overall I would say we don't fight all that often. Do you ever wish you had a sibling?" he asked.

"I used to beg my parents to give me a sister or a brother. I did want a sibling to hang out with but It was mostly for my parents. Before I was friends with Red, things were tough on me. Believe it or not I had trouble making friends and I have a trust issue so I usually just pushed people away to keep from getting hurt. I worried that I was a mess up, that I wasn't going to lead a kingdom the right way, I wanted them to have another chance that wasn't such a mess. Then Red came into my life and showed me that you have to believe in yourself and chose to see the best in everyone" I finished. He stared at me with a sad expression.

"How could you let yourself believe that you, a selfless, beautiful, talented, person were unfit to run a kingdom?" he said. I felt myself blush and smile at his kind words.

"After my mother passed I felt like I would lose everyone. It only got worse when my father couldn't stand to be without his love and left. One morning I woke up to find a note next to my bed. All it said was "I'm sorry..." not "I love you and your brother" or "I'll be back" just "I'm sorry". Liam and I haven't heard from him since" he said.

"That's horrible" I said. I rested my head on his shoulder as a way of comforting him. We waltzed like that a while in that awkward silence, but this time it was more of a sweet silence. I closed my eyes while still on his shoulder and giggled when he twirled me.

"Emma, would you walk with me for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course" I replied. I took his hand in mine and felt him flinch at the contact but then he held my hand to his with a little squeeze. We stopped outside near the fountain As he took something from out of his coat.

"Happy Birthday, Emma" he said.

"But you already gave me a present" I said curiously.

"This one is just from me though" he said.

It was a rectangular black box with the words "From Killian" engraved in the front. I slowly pulled the top off the box to find a beautiful dagger with a swan on the end of the handle. The dagger was strait and had designs on the blade with my name engraved in the middle. It was so thoughtful I thought I might cry.

"Killian I..." I started. I couldn't speak.

"It's so you can protect yourself. If there is ever an time which I can't help you, which is hopefully never, you can use that. Nothing pained me more than seeing you hurt so bad" he said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward and touched his lips to mine like they were meant to be there. He deepened the kiss with his tongue and I moaned against his mouth. We finally released each other from the heated kiss and just stared at each other for a long time.

"Emma, I really like you" he said.

"I really like you too" I said back.

He leaned forward this time and kissed me again.

"Killian..."

"I know this is a little soon but if it's ok with you. I would like to ask your father if I can start courting you" he said.

I gasped...he wanted to court me...I guess I'm not a failure after all.

"What do you say, Emma? Will you court me?" he asked. I felt tears of joy run down my face. He dried the tears away and looked at me again.

"Yes" I said hugging him. I pulled back from the hug to kiss him again but this time we didn't use our tongues. It was a more gentle and loving kiss. I can't wait to tell Red...

〰〰〰

We eventually went back inside where we all sat down to eat. I sat at the end of the table next to Red and Aurora. The boys sat next to us on the sides and my parents were on the other side of the table separated by relatives and the kingdom's people. I saw Regina at the table as well. My father stood up to make a speech which he did every birthday.

"May I have everyone's attention please!" my father said. Everyone quieted down.

"On this very day, Our beautiful daughter, Emma Swan Charming, turns 19. I remember always knowing in my heart that she would grow to be an amazing woman and daughter. I couldn't be more proud of her and hope that she will continue to do amazing things in her life. She has always cared about others and never let anyone feel left out. Although she is a bit of a rebel sometimes and doesn't follow rules, it just makes her who she is and I wouldn't change anything about her even if I had the option. Emma, you and your mother are my whole world, and I love you. Happy birthday Emma!" he finished. I felt the tear slid down my face as I wiped it away with my hand.

"Too Emma!" my mother said lifting her glass. Everyone followed her lead and shouted.

"Too Emma!"

This is the best ball and birthday a girl could ask for.


	6. Feelings

Swan Princess 6

Chapter 6 : Feelings

Emma POV

WARNING: There is a bit of a heated moment in this chapter but don't worry it's not that bad. Otherwise this would be rated T. Anyway...Enjoy!

After the ball, everyone went home except for Red. I was in the bedroom first hugging a pillow, smiling like a fool, a fool that really liked someone.

"What are you so happy about?" Red asked with a smirk on her face.

"Sit" I said to her patting the spot next to me.

"What?" She asked.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

I sat at the anvil finishing an order when I heard Liam's footsteps behind me.

"Why are you smiling in such a way brother?" Liam asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said thinking of Emma's beautiful face staring up at me to say yes.

"Aye, that it is. What happened with your Swan?" Liam asked.

"I asked her to court me" I finally said rather awkwardly.

"I take it by your face she said yes?" Liam asked.

"That she did..." I said with a smile.

"I always knew you were a charmer Killian, you get it from me you know" Liam said kidding around.

"That was quite cheeky of you brother" I shot back at him with a sly smile

〰〰〰

Emma POV

"Killian , asked me to court him.." I said.

"OH MY GOD! EMMA'S THIS IS AMAZING! You said yes right? Please tell me you said yes!" Red said.

"I said yes" I told her. She hugged me after I told her and wished me good luck with the new 'relationship'.

"He said that he would ask my dad for permission, I'm afraid he'll say no" I said.

"Well, maybe you should ask your mother to talk to him. She's always persuasive when

It comes to her husband" Red suggested.

"Alright, I will go talk to her. You stay here, If Killian comes vaulting through the window I do NOT want him to be alone in my bedroom" I said.

"What are friends for. Don't worry if he shows up I'll tell him your taking a bath" Red said with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't!" I said playfully pushing her. I got up and exited the bedroom shutting the door behind me. Great, now I have to venture through the giant castle to find my mother! I started down the hallway, I took advantage of my pajamas and skidded across the floor in my nightgown and socks. I had grabbed my red robe so I wasn't just skidding Down the hallway in my nightgown. I twirled and laughed as my feet danced across the hall. I was so absorbed in my silliness that I didn't see the figure coming down the hallway. Before I could stop myself, I crashed into the other person sending both of us to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, miss" I said helping the lady stand up. As she stood I relied that it was Belle our newest 'maid' I guess. She is more of a servant that a maid but I guess it would be considered the same thing.

"Oh, Hi Belle!" I said smiling at the shy girl. She was around my age, maybe a year or two older than me. She stood up and smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you, Princess" she said.

"No, it's ok, I should have been looking where I was going, and please, call me Emma" I said.

"Ok, Emma" Belle said.

"Have you seen my mother?" I asked Belle.

"Last I saw, her majesty was with the King in the dinning room" She said.

"Thank you. Oh! By the way you should read "Beauty and the Beast" I think you would like it. It's one of my favorites" I said. Belle is a full on book worm.

"Thank you. I will definitely check that out" She said.

"Goodbye!" I said walking down the hallway this time to avoid anymore incidents. I made my way to the dining room where, sure enough, my parents were sitting simply engaged in conversation.

"Emma!" my mother said as I entered the room. She stood up to hug me and beckon me to sit next to her and father.

"Emma, we have some news" she said once we were seated.

"Sweetheart, your mother is pregnant" Father said.

"Oh my goodness, really?!" I said excited.

"Yes really" my mother said smiling. I got up to hug my parents.

"This is the best gift you could have ever given me!" I said.

"I have some news too" I said.

"So, last night, at the ball, there was a boy and he wanted to dance with me and I wanted to dance with him. He is really important to me and I really really like him. He asked me before I left if he could court me and I said yes. So, tomorrow he is going to come and ask you for promition, Father. I just wanted you to have an open heart and not be to hard on him" I finished looking up from my feet slowly.

"What?!" Father said.

"Charming!" Mother said.

"She's rushing into this too fast, Snow" Father said.

"No, you heard what she said, she really likes him!" Mother argued.

"Absolutely not, Snow. I will not have a boy my daughter just met at a ball, be with her! That's final" Father said harshly.

"Daddy, maybe-" I started but he cut me off.

"No, Emma, the answer is no" he said staring at me intensely.

I couldn't take this conversation anymore. I ran past my parents hearing them call my name after me but I kept running. I couldn't see my fathers face anymore. It was so painful to see the look in his eyes scream 'no' in my face. I felt my eyes get watery but I wouldn't let myself cry. 'No, Emma your stronger than this! You will not cry over this stupid conversation! What if he breaks your heart Emma! Why did you say yes! Your going to regret ever meeting Killian Jones! Maybe you'll finally listen to me when your heart is shattered'. The voice in my head was going to be the death of me. I ran faster almost tripping more than once in my rush to get back to my room. Luckily it was fairly late at night so pretty much no one was awake. When I finally saw my bedroom door I forced it open and slammed it shut. I sank against my door and held my face up against my knees and cried. I let it out, I let all of the emotions out, it had been such a long day that I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. I know that father was just trying to protect me but it still hurt to see the disappointment written on his face.

"Emma? What happened?!" Red said sitting next to me.

"He-He...doesn't want to let-...me go yet" I said still crying.

"Shh it's ok" Red said.

"I don't want him to say no" I said lifting my head to rest against the door.

"Who?" Red asked.

"My father. I told him about Killian and he said I was diving into it to fast" I said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around" Red said.

"How do you know that he will?" I asked her.

"Because he loves you and he wants you to be happy" She responded.

"Come on, lets go to bed" Red said helping me stand up. We slipped under the covers and fell asleep peacefully enough.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

"Brother, what if he says no? What am I to do then?" I asked Liam. I was about to venture off to the Charming's castle when I realized just how scared I was.

"You keep trying. If you truly love each other than you'll never give up" Liam said.

"Thank you brother, I shall keep that in mind" I said.

"Now, go and get your Swan" Liam said.

I'll admit that took my time walking to the castle. After all, if the King said no then I wouldn't now what to say or do. I know from experience that Emma is as sensitive and fragile as glass but rebellious and independent just the same. She was perfect...and she wanted me, a blacksmith. The image of her face popped into my head again,

"Oh, Emma" I said to myself.

And I knew from that moment forward that there would always be a burning fear eating away at me that one morning she's going to wake up, realize she made a mistake, and forget about me. I can't break her heart, if I did then I would break mine too. I know that I need to be strong for her when she can't be. I need to let her be herself and be independent when she wants too. It is clear that Emma Swan Charming is a princess but she will be treated like a person with emotions, feelings, and personality. After my long walk of thinking I finally reached the Charming's castle. I took a deep breath and knocked on the big front doors. There was a servant with brown hair and a blue dress holding books that opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Um, yes, I'm...here to see the King,..."

"Belle" she said holder her hand out to shake mine. I shook it and she let me in saying that she would get his majesty and for me to stay there. It was a very roomy castle but it wasn't too big. It felt homey, I could imagine a little Emma running down the hall laughing. I smiled at the thought and simply stood waiting for Belle to return.

"His majesty is waiting for you,.."

"Killian , Killian Jones" I said. I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself!

I followed Belle into the main throne room where the king sat with his wife, waiting for me to show up. Belle introduced me then scurried off with her books close to her chest.

"Yes, Killian Jones, my daughter has talked about you" King David said.

"She has?" I said.

"Yes, she also told me what your here to ask me" he said.

"I promise that your daughter couldn't be in better hands, your majesties" I said.

"I know, she really likes you, Killian, and I want Emma to be happy. I will except you to court her if you promise me one thing. Will you make her happy?" King David asked.

"Until the day I die, sir" I said.

"Then I officially confirm that you can date my daughter" King David said.

"Thank you, Sir" I said smiling.

"Now go and get her" Queen Snow said.

I am so happy I could cry but instead I walked up the stairs as fast as I could without running and found the door that had a golden plate on it that said 'Emma' and knocked three times.

"Come in" I heard a smallish voice say.

Red and Emma were sitting on Emma's bed reading a book titled "The Adventures of Neverland". Emma looked up before smiling and running up to me. She hugged me tightly and I laughed because she was practically crushing me.

"He said yes" I told her once she let go of me.

"Well, of course he did, otherwise you wouldn't be up here!" she said.

She was smiling that beautiful smile. Red came up behind her,

"You guys should go out together, I have to go help Granny at the bakery" Red said.

"Sounds great, I will get my hood" Emma said running behind me to get her brown hood. I knew that it was so nobody ambushed her because she was the princess but the little voice in my head was telling me it was because she was embarrassed to be seen with me. I knew that wasn't true but the voice said otherwise.

"Red, don't get stabbed by huntsmen" Emma said. Red laughed then turned into a wolf and trotted next to us. We headed out the front door of the castle to go to the woods. Red brushed up against Emma's leg and then ran off in the direction of her Granny's bakery.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

Killian and I went to the lake in the woods like always, going into the village just seemed to risky. Everyone in town was extremely nice but I just wanted some privacy with him.

"So, Emma, how exactly did you and Red meet?" Killian asked me.

"Oh, I was 3 and my parents took me out of the castle to see the village for the first time. We went past the bakery when I saw Red playing on the front porch. I ran up to her and asked her what her name was. She told me her name was Red and I laughed because I had never heard of a color being a name. I guess we just always got along after that. My parents took me to the woods and we found the pond. When me and Red had a play date we went into the woods and played in the water" I said.

"Then, Red knew the others and introduced you?" Killian asked.

"Yep, I always felt like Red was enough for me but having even more friends was amazing. After all, all games are not fun with only two people" I said.

"That is true. Liam and I used to have a friend that lived next door. We would always play with him when my father was at work. His name was Balefire" Killian said.

"He sounds nice, what happened?" I asked.

"His father was always a strange man. But, one day he just packed up his son and left" Killian said.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard" I said.

"I guess, but I got over it" Killian said.

I reached out and held his hand. I felt safer, especially after what happened.

"How's the bite doing?" He asked.

"It's good, the stitch isn't as obvious now and it stopped bleeding. It's still a little sore but I'm ok" I said.

"That's good" Killian said. After finally making it to the pond, we sat and leaned up against an oak tree.

"You know, I remember climbing this tree when I was little. I fell and my papa got mad and sent me to bed without dinner. Liam snuck me some food and cleaned my knee that had been scrapped from the fall. My mother kissed me goodnight and told me that he was just having a bad day." Killian said.

"I was never brave enough to climb one of these trees but I've always wanted to" I said. Then, Killian stood up and held his hand out to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked excepting his hand.

"We are climbing that tree" Killian said smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why not?" Killian asked.

"Alright, alright, but YOU are going first. Don't think that I don't know about that trick 'Ladies First' " I said giving him a 'don't even think about it' look.

"Well, it was definitely worth the shot, Swan" He said climbing the tree. I felt my face heat up as I climbed after him. Once I got up to the branch he was on I stopped and sat next to him. Our feet swung over the edge of the limb and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I wonder how bored Red is right know?" I said laughing.

"Is Red's Granny nice?" Killian asked.

"Oh sure, she's nice, but she's also really cool. She has a crossbow and she's really strong" I said.

"She sounds like a man, no offense" Killian joked.

"She kinda does" I said with a chuckle.

"What was your favorite gift from your party?" Killian asked.

"Oh, definitely my parent's gift!" I said honestly.

"Oh really? I thought I did a pretty good job" Killian joked.

"Yeah, you did, and your gift is my second favorite no doubt. But my parents gift was something more alive, you could say" I said.

"Well, if it was a dog then I give up. You can rarely ever top a dog" Killian said.

"That's true, but the gift was more like a baby brother or sister" I said.

"Oh, Queen Snow is pregnant!" Killian said.

"Yep, that was there gift" I answered.

"Nothing can top a child" Killian stated.

I shifted uncomfortably at his statement and during my shifting Killian somehow fell of the branch and landed on the ground with a thud. He didn't hurt himself because he stood immediately back up and laughed.

"Wow, that was a really impressive show Mr. I can climb trees and jump from them" I said hopping down next to him without any stumble or fall.

"How did you- but you said..." Killian stuttered.

"Ok, I may have lied when I said I had never climbed a tree before. I did it every day, I honestly thought you wouldn't believe me, I mean, when have I ever been known to be afraid of something?" I said joking. I gave him a smug grin just for fun.

"Well, it's good to know that you've been swimming in this lake before otherwise this plan would not work out" he said.

"What are you- WOAH!" I started as he basically tackled me into the water before him.

"What was that for?" I asked crossing my arms. I wasn't mad I was just making a statement.

"Well, Swans have to swim sometime" Killian said.

"True, but so do blacksmiths" I said splashing him with water.

He splashed me back before it became a full on water war. Slashing water here and there, it went on for what seemed like forever when Killian stopped and swam towards me. I stopped soon after he did. He took my hands under the water and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?" He asked.

"If you look at me any harder your going to drill a hole in my head" I said.

"Your just beautiful, Swan" he said cupping my cheek.

"Your not so bad yourself, handsome" I said joking.

I kissed his cheek then swam away laughing.

"Aw, really? I thought I was getting a real kiss" Killian fake complained.

"Yes, Killian, you really won me over with your pretty blue orbs of ocean water and compliments" I said.

"Are they that noticeable?" He said raising one eyebrow.

"Come here" I said swimming back and kissing his lips.

"Now that's more like it" Killian said.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

The walk back to the castle seemed to fly by as Emma and I talked about our childhoods.

"Your going to pay for pushing me in that lake. Now we're both soaking wet" She said with a small smile on her face. I noticed that she was shivering and trying to cover it up.

"Are you cold, Swan?" I asked.

"Not really" she stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was practically just teasing her now.

"Ok, yea I'm cold but I know you are too" she said.

"Then, the solution is simple" I said. I slowly slipped my arm over her shoulder.

"There, see? Now we're both warmer" I said. After that we were forced to step in sink with each other. She didn't shy away or anything so I am counting that as progress. Once we got to the castle she led me to the door.

"Well, I guess our fun is over" I said.

"It doesn't have to be" she said.

"What-" I started to ask.

"-I'll go change into warm clothes and you go back to your house and do the same. You walk back over here, I have something I think you would like" She suggested.

"Until then. Do I get a goodbye kiss?" I asked. She smiled and for a second I thought she was actually going to kiss me. Instead, she blew a kiss and then ran inside leaving me on the stairs. I shook my head in amusement at her 'playing hard to get' attitude. Well, I love a challenge. I walked back home and met Liam at the front door.

"Brother? Back so soon?" Liam asked.

"Well, Emma has gone to change as am I" I answered.

"Change from what? Oh.." Liam said.

"Yeah, I might have pulled her into the lake for fun and got soaking wet in the process" I answered.

"I see" he said.

"I hope your not overworking yourself. I promise I'll stay in and help tomorrow" I said.

I feel really bad that my brother is doing all the work. I doesn't seem right.

"Only if you want to brother" he answered.

"I want to" I said.

"Alright, go get changed, you don't want her waiting for you" He said.

I went into my room and changed. I put my clothes on the line outside and started walking back to the castle. When I got back I let myself in and went to go find Emma.

I knocked on her bedroom door but I got no answer. Suddenly I turned around to..

"BOO!" She yelled.

"Ah!" I exclaimed.

"I scared you" she said in a sing-song voice.

"That you did" I stated.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked.

"Come on" she said pulling me down the hallway. She opened two big wooden doors so I could see what was inside. Books, millions of books everywhere!

"I was talking to your brother and he said that you like books. I like them too" she said.

"This is so cool" I said and smiled at the relieved look on her face.

"Have you read 'Beauty and the Beast'?" She asked as we walked into the giant library.

"Only about a million times over. It had always been my one of my favorite stories growing up" I said.

"Me too! What is your absolute favorite?" Emma asked.

"I would have to say 'Pirates of the Caribbean' " I answered.

"Yeah, that was a very adventurous book" she said.

"That song would get stuck in my head all day" I said.

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me" Emma started to sing.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho" I said.

"And REALLY bad eggs" she said mimicking what Jack Sparrow might sound like. That had been a joke from the book.

"How many of these have you read?" I asked.

"Not that many, I have read a few hundred but compared to the total of books it's nothing" she answered.

"I could spend my whole life in here" I said. I stared around and wondered how many great stories were held in this very library.

"What kind do you read the most?" I asked.

"Fairytale mostly, never very much non-fiction though. I've read 'Aladdin', 'Beauty and the Beast', 'Alice in Wonderland', 'The Adventures of Neverland', 'The Little Mermaid', 'The Swan Princess'...stuff like that.

"I think you've just admitted to reading a book all about you, Swan" I said smirking.

"No, it's a different Swan Princess. She actually changes into a swan at night because she's cursed" She explained.

"Can I borrow that one and the Little Mermaid" I asked.

"Sure, I never read them that much anymore. You can bring them back whenever" She said starting to climb the ladder. She swung the ladder over to where I assumed the books I asked for were. She started to pull two books out but couldn't keep her balance. She suddenly started to fall from the ladder, but luckily I was right under the ladder to catch her.

"Thanks" she said kissing my cheek.

"No problem, Swan" I said setting her down carefully. She handed me the books with a simply "here you go" and I went to set them on the table. I heard one of the big doors to the library open to see Belle come stumbling through, hands full of books.

"Here, let us help you" Emma said stepping forward to take some of the books out of Belle's hands. She set the books on the table as I went to take some of the books as well.

"Thank you" she said starting to sort the books.

"Books that need the ladder go in this pile, nonfiction is over here, and books down stairs go in this pile" Belle said.

We helped her sort the books and each of us took a pile of books to there place. Emma was whistling something as she put the books in there place downstairs. Belle was firing books into there place really fast. I wouldn't expect less, heck, she does this for a living. I stood on the ladder carful not to lose my balance. Once we were done putting books away Belle thanked us, I grabbed my books, and we headed out the door.

"What do we do now?" She asked. I had an idea or two...

As we came up on a small closet I quickly opened the door and pulled her in after me. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. I kissed her with passion that seemed to be radiating off of me. She whimpered in surprise and pulled back to breathe.

"Killian.." She said pulling me too her again.

This time we both radiated with a passionate heat for each other. I knew it was a little far but I started to kiss down her jaw line to her neck. She seemed to shiver with every kiss. She suddenly pulled my head back to face hers and spoke before kissing me again.

"Not yet" she whispered.

She pulled out of the closet after that heated moment and I followed her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so sudden" I apologized.

"No, no, I...I liked it" she stammered. I believed her for the most part. Maybe Liam was right, I might be a charmer.

"I have to leave now. Believe me I want to stay but I'm staying in tomorrow to help Liam work". Her face fell ever so slightly.

"Oh, well I have to go on a long carriage ride with my parents to Regina's Kingdom" she said.

"Regina?" I asked.

"Oh, Queen Mills, she's the ruler of BlackRock" She answered.

"Well, be safe going home, Killian" She said hugging me.

"I'll see you after tomorrow, Swan" I said.

"Goodbye" I said kissing her forehead and leaving the castle.

'It's only a day Killian' I told myself 'you can get through it, you will see her again'


	7. Separated Part 1

Swan Princess 7 Part 1

Chapter 7 Part 1: Separated

Emma POV

The morning was slow and I was resistant to get into the carriage. I didn't really feel like getting stuck in a carriage on a rickety road for 4 hours.

"Come on, Emma" my mother beckoned me.

"I'm going to be honest, I feel like I'm old enough to stay here with the servants. I could watch the castle while your gone" I suggested. At this point they were basically dragging me towards the carriage.

"Alright" I finally gave in. I knew they weren't going to let me stay here so I just made it easier for myself. I stepped into the carriage on the opposite side to my parents who sat together. The carriage started to move and I watched my soon to be kingdom fall away until it was just a dot in the distance.

"Have you heard of what happened over at Aurora's Kingdom?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes, we wished King Stephen the best" father said.

"I'm sad that Red couldn't come with us" I said.

"It wouldn't be proper to bring uninvited guest" Mother said.

"Oh, so it's proper when I run through the halls? Or slide down the stair railing? Or jump into the lake?" I said pointing it out. My parents were always fun and happy people so propriety didn't mean all that much to them. We stepped out of the carriage to get fresh air after about 2 hours. I brought my hood down and took in the deep smell of the forest.

"We should keep moving, the faster we get there the faster we can get out of the carriage for good. At least for a couple of hours" Father said.

"Come, Emma, let's keep going" Mother said. I sadly climbed back into the carriage and we kept moving. It was a pretty boring trip every time and it never got more interesting. All you could see out of the little window of the carriage was grass and trees. An hour later, the carriage suddenly stopped. Father climbed out of the carriage to see what happened. I could see a fallen tree in the middle of the road in front of us. Father studied the tree until quickly standing up again.

"This tree didn't fall, it's been cut" he stated with horror in his eyes.

All of Father's men drew there swords only to hear laughter behind them. All of Father's men were knocked out and father stood to protect us from the intruders.

"Who dares to threaten the royal family!" He yelled.

"Well, it doesn't matter who we are, just that we're here to collect the valuables" a deep voice said from his hiding place.

"You will not take any of my jewels" Father said.

"We're not looking for money, we're looking for other sorts of valuables" the voice said again.

"NO! You will not touch my family!" Father yelled. I panicked. They were here for me, they wouldn't want mother she is married AND pregnant. They would want me...

I heard clashing swords in front of the carriage and finally a scream. It wasn't the man though...it was father...

"NO!" I yelled out.

"DAVID!" Mother yelled.

I had to run, they would leave mother but they would chase me and I could keep her safe. I took my ring off of my finger and handed it to mother.

"I love you" I said in a shaky voice before kissing her forehead and sprinting from the carriage. I ran away from the intruders, feeling the tears stream down my face as I remembered the scream and the agony in my mother's eyes as she lost her husband and daughter in the same day. I felt arms tackle me to the ground and I tried to fight to get away, but it was no use.

"Not so fast, Princess. I've got some business to take care of with you" the voice said.

Then all I could see was his smug face smiling at me as my eyes closed shut. And everything went black.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

I was working hard at the anvil next to Liam. We usually small talked but mostly focused on what we were doing. I got up to hang orders on the hooks in the front window when I saw something very peculiar. Queen Snow was in the same carriage that she left in with Emma and the king but this time she was alone. This could only mean one thing...something happened to Emma. The carriage stopped in front of the blacksmith and I ran to the Queen's side.

"What happened?" I asked her. She was crying frantically and could barley talk.

"Bandits...fallen tree...David...shot...dead...Emma...took her" she managed those words.

"LIAM!" I yelled realizing what she meant.

"King David is dead and Emma has been kidnaped by bandits" I rushed to get that out before helping the Queen back into her carriage to get her back home where the maids would take care of her. I ran inside to get dressed into nicer clothes. It ended up being all black leather with a red vest and a belt. I sorted through some of Father's old things to find two old pistols. I grabbed my sword and put it in the sheath on my belt. I made sure my black boots looked right before stepping out and tossing Liam's sword at him.

"Brother what are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to find my Swan. The question is, are you coming?" I asked him.

"Of course" he said. After Liam got dressed and looked much like me but with a blue vest, we headed to Philip's house to ask him for help. We knocked on his door and he answered fast.

"We need your help to save Emma" I said. Five minutes later we had explained what happened and he got dressed to come with us. His vest was green. Then, we went to August's house and he joined us as well. His vest was brown. So, all four of us started down the path to find Emma. We had no plan but we just had to use what we had.

〰〰〰


	8. Separated Part 2

"Ok, Queen Snow said they were stopped by a fallen tree so this must be the spot" I said.

"Look brother, there are marks in the wood from where the tree was cut" Liam said.

"They left tracks" Philip said.

"Yes, but they stop after the tree" I pointed out. This was getting us no where.

"These people have done this more than once, they must have found a way to hide tracks" Liam said.

"Hey! Where's August?" Philip asked.

"August!" We called out.

"Down here! Guys I think I found something" he yelled from deeper in the woods.

"The tracks stopped but there were signs of a struggle in the woods like broken branches on the ground. While you guys looked at the tree, I found this little thing laying on the forest floor" August explained holding up a knife for us to see the initials on the top.

B.S

"What do you think B.S stands for?" Philip asked.

"Give me the knife" Liam asked.

"Bad craftsmanship, not horrible though. We can assume it belongs to someone close with the sea because it's rusted in some places , it has a blue faded cloth on it, and the path these bandits took heads to the docks eventually" Liam said.

"They wouldn't stay in town with there new found treasure so they obviously had to go somewhere" Philip added.

"So, our bandits are actually pirates?" August asked.

"That would explain why the tracks stop, pirates kidnap all the time for ransom" Philip said.

"If they so much as put a scratch on her I'll kill them" I said angrily.

"Let's not be rash brother, I assure you we will make them pay, but killing is never the answer" Liam said.

"Liam's right, Killian. To defeat the enemy we can't sink to their level" Philip said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, let's stop talking and start walking" I said marching forward. There was a long way to walk until town so these pirates must have been tracking Emma for a while. There's no way they would sail away today, they would make camp.

"We should stop and make camp for the night" August suggested.

We found big leaves and used them as cots along with pillows. Somehow August got a fire going and we all sat around it. The night was starting to fall and we all sat down in our makeshift cots to talk through a plan.

"Ok, first things first, we need to know who we're up against so we need to start brainstorming names for this guy that took Emma" Philip said.

"Ben Steven"

"Bob Stewart"

"Bane Stem"

I looked more carefully at the knife in my hand. Something clicked inside of me then, without thinking, I just said his name.

"Balefire" I said.

"What?" Liam asked.

"It's Balefire, it has to be, I remember he always wrote his S with a little line in the front" I said.

"Your right, he did" Liam agreed.

"Sorry, who's Balefire?" Philip asked.

"Was he a friend?" August asked.

"Was, yes. He moved with his father after his mother passed" I said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. For all we know Balefire could still be with his father" Philip said.

"We'll get him to tell us when we get there" Liam said.

"Ok, second, how are we going to get on this guy's ship?" August asked.

"I say we hide or we try to get Emma back by following them on our own boat" Philip suggested.

"Never camp out on a pirates ship, he'll find you, trust me" August stated.

"What?" I asked. August breaking onto a pirate ship was not like him.

"All I'm saying is that a good pirate knows his ship better then the back of his palm" August responded.

"Anyway, I think we should get a ship and try to follow them" Liam said.

"Ok, anyone know how to steer a ship?" Philip asked.

Me and Liam raised our hands.

"Our father loved to fish and go out onto the water so he taught us" I said.

"And, luckily enough, the vessel has been stored at the very dock we are going to" Liam's said. Suddenly there was a sound in the woods. We all stood and drew our swords.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

Next thing I knew we were surrounded by bow carrying, green men.

The one that I presumed to be the leader looked at me and put his bow down. The others followed him and lowered there weapons.

"Hello, My name is Robin Hood, I believe we know each other" he said.

"Killian Jones" I stated.

"This is my brother Liam, and our two friends Philip and August" I said gesturing towards them.

"Ah, yes, I was friends with Liam once upon a time" Robin said.

"Wait, I only knew one Robin my whole life and-...Robin?!" Liam said going to hug Robin.

"Good to see you again. I never met you, Killian, I believe that when I visited Liam was away on a trip of sorts and you were back home" Robin stated.

"Oh, how rude of me, these are my Marry Men, and this is my right hand men, Little John, and Will Scarlet" Robin said gesturing to two tall men. One was much bigger then the other but not overweight just strong.

"Listen, Robin we need your help, Princess Emma Charming has been kidnapped by pirates and we need to get her back" Liam said.

"Why doesn't the Royal Guard do it?" Robin asked putting his arrow back in its pouch that had been slung over his shoulder.

"We have more evidence and...motivation, if you please" I said uncomfortably.

"Say no more, I understand, my Marry Men and I will gladly assist you in your quest to save the dear princess" Robin said.

We hunted for wild turkey and ate quickly. The Marry Men shared there supplies with us such as blankets and weapons and we settled down to sleep. I feel like I was the last one to fall asleep.

I thought of Emma, of what she might be forced to go through, how much I wanted to hold her close and never let go, but then I remembered that I would always find her. And she would always be mine as I am hers. That would never change.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

My head was throbbing as I slowly opened my eyes. I was faced with the same smug face as before. I struggled to move but found myself tied to what looked like a tree.

"Let me go!" I yelled. My captor put his hand over my mouth and got really close to my face.

"Now, my dear princess, why on earth would I do that?" He asked letting my mouth free.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Captain Neal" he said.

"Your last name is Neal?" I asked.

"No, it's just a cover name, if you please" Captain Neal said.

"So, your a pirate?" I asked.

"That I am, but a pirate captain, love" he answered. Love. I didn't appreciate that word at all. So I tried to kick him where it hurts and succeeded. He quickly recovered and stood back up.

"Call me love again and I'll kick your jaw" I said staring daggers at him.

"All right then, Princess, what would you like me to call you?" He asked.

"Emma" I stated simply.

"Emma, that's a lovely name, couldn't have picked it better myself" Captain Neal said.

"When can I be free?" I asked still struggling with the ropes tying my hands together.

"When I say so, Emma" he answered.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Bog!" He yelled.

A little boy came running forward. He was probably 7 or 8.

"What do you need, Captain" he asked standing strait.

"Get the princess her dinner" the captain ordered.

"Yes Sir, Captain" Bog answered.

"His name is Bog?" I asked the captain as soon as the boy left.

"It means soft, Bog has always been a sucker for the unfortunate" Captain Neal answered.

"Is he your son?" I asked.

"Of course not! He was abandon by his family and I took him in as a favor" He answered.

"So you don't have family?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never ask again, understand?" He said getting close to my face again.

"Understood" I said.

"Good, I wouldn't want a princess so lovely as you to get...damaged" he said giving me a sly grin. The Captain didn't scare me, he just interested me. Before I could say anything else, the little boy came running back with food in his hands.

"Now, you will untie the princess but watch her carefully" Captain Neal commanded Bog and walked away.

"Hello Princess" the shy little boy said.

"Hello Bog" I answered.

"You heard the Captain, no running" he reminded me as he untied the ropes. I grabbed the small tray of food and started to eat. I figured the longer I took to eat the longer I wouldn't be tied up.

"What kingdom are you from?" Bog asked me.

"MistHaven" I answered.

"Where is that?" He asked.

"A few hours away from BlackRock" I answered.

"I've never been to that Kingdom" he said.

"You haven't gotten around much, have you?" I asked.

"No, I've only been to King Stephan's kingdom" he answered.

"Is that where your from?" I asked.

"I think so, I'm not sure though" he said.

"Are you done eating?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you for keeping me company" I said. He rushed away with the tray after retying me. All of the crew seemed to be falling asleep so I figured the Captain would come back soon to check on me before going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Princess" I heard.

"I told you to call me Emma" I answered as the Captain stepped out of the shadows.

"Ok, Emma, goodnight " he said getting close to my face, too close. I tried to back away or move from his face.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Emma?" He asked putting extra emphasis on my name.

"Yes, and I'll have you know I'm courting someone so back off" I said.

"Ooh, feisty, luckily for you, I love a challenge" he said whispering the last part in my ear. He finally backed away and walked towards what I assumed was his cot, leaving me there alone, tied to a tree.

I thought of Killian, of where he might be, how much I wanted to hold him close and never let go, but then I remembered that he would always find me. And he would always be mine as I am his. That would never change.


	9. Authors Note

Swan Princess A.N

Hello! So I decided to talk to you guys after the 7th chapter to clear some things up.

Ok so in the the 7th chapter there where some new characters that I added to the story. Balefire and Killian have kinda swapped places so in this story Balefire became a pirate. Also, Robin was introduced, I thought it would be fitting to have the Merry Men join Killian, Liam, Philip, and August in there quest to save Emma. After all, Balefire...sorry...Captain NEAL has a whole crew to fight with. I decided that I would gradually add characters or mention them along the way.

In Chapter 6 I referenced The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, etc.. I figured that I could maybe add Ariel later on but I don't know.

I might consider a sequel to this story but I'm not exactly sure. This story has been a lot of fun and Chapter 8 is going to hopefully be up by tomorrow. If any of you were wondering why 7 chapters came up in one day it's because I've been wanting to get an account for a while to post this story and others but I had some issues with my email. Anyway, that's all for now

LIGHTS?

CAMERA?

ACTION?

ROLL THE STORY!


	10. A Pirates Life Part 1

Swan Princess 8 Part 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! Sorry about the chapters being split but I'm having some trouble with the wifi right now so it's hard to upload full chapters at the moment. That's all, enjoy the story!

Chapter 8 Part 1: A Pirates Life

Emma POV

I awoke in a haze as to what happened the day before. I suddenly remembered that I had been captured bye pirates and that my father is dead. Father would want me to be strong for him.

"Hello!?" I shouted, still tied to a tree...

"Captain?!" I yelled again. Getting no response I tried to untie the rope I had been working on just about all night. Finally getting it loose I quickly untied myself. I looked around one last time before breaking to run. I was stopped suddenly, being smashed up against the back of the tree.

"Well, well, well, it's about time, I was waiting for hours" the voice said. It was Captain Neal. Close to my face, once again.

"What do you mean you were waiting?" I asked.

"I was up last night to check on you and you had almost untied the rope. I decided to let you get loose so I could break your courage. Then again, I did that when I killed your father" he said.

"My courage will always be with me along with my father" I spat back. What the captain didn't see was what I was really working on while he was gone.

"If you say so, we must move on" he said tying my hand to his.

"Really? If your there to stop me every time I try to run, why do I need to be tied?" I asked.

"I'm not taking my chances, we could always knock you out again" he suggested.

"No, no, on second thought I'm fine right here" I said taking one big step away from him. The hike through the woods was long and tiring. We rarely stopped and I stayed tied to Captain Neal the whole time.

"Can I call you Neal?" I asked after a while of silence.

"You can call me whatever your pretty mouth wishes" he said.

"Ok, Neal, where are we going?" I asked.

"My ship of course, everyone loves The Dark Swan" he answered.

"Swan? Wouldn't you want a less feminine name?" I asked.

"It was my mother's ship" he said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Looks like we're even now" I said feeling bad for him. My mother always said something to me. 'The people who break have been broken' she would say.

"What?" He questioned my comment.

"I don't have a father and you don't have a mother" I said.

"There's one problem with that. I don't have a father either, Emma" he said.

"He died too?" I asked.

"No, I just lost him" he said. He seemed to not want to discuss it so I left it alone.

"You know, my middle name is Swan" I said.

"Really? I think I'll call you Swan from now on" he said. I froze...I didn't let him move...I didn't move. I felt my eyes water slightly and I wiped the tear away from my face quickly.

"What? What did I say?" He asked. I touched the heart charm on my necklace and heard Killian's voice echo through my head.

"Swan" Killian's voice said.

"You can't call me that" I said not daring to look at him.

"Why-" he started.

"You just can't" I cut him off.

"Alright" he said putting his hands up in defense.

We stayed silent after that and I looked down at the forest floor as I remembered my last day with Killian. The way he kissed me with such passion. I might never feel that again.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

We started walking pretty early in the morning so we could follow Balefire's ship.

"Brother! Come here!" Liam shouted.

We all ran to where Liam was calling us.

"There was a camp here" Liam said.

"Look! There is burnt firewood and cots" August pointed out.

"There are boot marks that stop here" I said following the steps even after they stopped. I found a tree with discarded rope around it. There were many marks and boot marks on the ground. But then I realized there was a second pair of shoe marks in the ground. They were smaller and thinner like the foot of a lady. Could it be Emma? It had to be, right? I soon found my answer inspecting the tree. Etched into the side of the tree was

'Find me, Killian'

"Guys!" I yelled up to the group.

"What did you find?" Robin asked.

"Emma was here" I said touching the writing on the tree.

"He's right, she must have been tied up" Philip agreed.

"They must have already left" Liam said.

"We need to keep moving" August suggested.

"Let's follow the foot prints back to the path" I said.

We started walking on the path again and I thought about something. If I were with Balefire, a pirate now, and I were Emma...Balefire's not bad looking. 'No! Are you serious Killian! He killed her father and then kidnapped her!' My mind was screaming.

"What's wrong brother? You seem vexed" Liam asked walking up next to me.

"Nothing, I'm just...thinking" I lied.

"I know your thinking about Emma" he said. It was no use lying even if it was obvious. Liam could always read me like a book.

"Honestly, how could I not?" I said.

"We will find her, Killian" Liam said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know"

〰〰〰

Emma POV

Captain Neal tried to talk to me after the name calling incident but I stayed silent. I didn't understand him, one moment he's a rude irritable pirate, the next he's a sensitive and interesting guy, and sometimes he was just REALLY flirtatious.

"Emma, why is it that after I called you...what I called you, that you stopped talking?" He asked. I decided that he didn't know he couldn't call me Swan because I never told him about Killian. I wasn't going to say his name though because that would be flat out stupid.

"Um...someone very important to me calls me Swan" I said.

"Your partner" he said simply.

"Yes" I answered. The air seemed thicker because I could feel him staring at me sadly.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to share my partners name with a pirate who killed my father and then kidnapped me?" I said roughly.

"I suppose that would be quite stupid, lass" Captain Neal responded.

"Ah, here we are, behold, The Dark Swan" he said gesturing to a giant ship. The only color on the ship was a navy blue color. We walked down a dock and up a ramp to get onto the deck of the ship. It was a beautiful ship and I could almost feel Captain Neal's mother still on it. It was sad to think that Neal was stuck on his ship with no family except his crew.

"It's good to be home" Neal said.

"Garett! Let's set sail!" Neal yelled. The crew scattered to where they were suppose to be and got the ship moving quickly. As soon as the dock was not touching the ship and I was officially stuck where I was, Neal untied the rope. I immediately rubbed my irritated wrist.

"Holmes! You take the wheel!" Neal shouted out onto the dock.

"You are aloud on top deck for right now. But first, follow me" he said. I followed him to a large door under the main deck. It was obviously the Captain's Cabin. He opened the door and shut the door behind him. He started shifting through a cabinet of sorts before pulling out a dress. It was green and not very covering at all. Definitely for a desperate bar wench of sorts.

"You will wear this to where we are going" he said before turning to leave.

"Wait! You expect ME to where THIS? To a bar? Two problems with that, 1.I don't drink rum 2. That dress is demeaning!" I complained.

"Well, it's either that or no clothes at all. Which I'd be happy to arrange" he said looking over me.

"You wish! Fine, I'll wear it" I would just have to manage.

"You can change in here, I'll leave you to do that, I must go steer my ship now" he said turning back to the door and leaving. I was a perfect fit in the dress. It hugged my hips and chest so it was impossible to not look exposed. I quickly through on my brown hood over the dress to cover myself more. I kept the same flats on that I had worn this morning. I knew I couldn't stay under here very long because Neal wanted me up on the deck. But my curios self just had to look around. I found a music box on a shelf and I cracked it open just the slightest bit when a familiar song started playing. It was 'The Second Star to the Right' from The Adventures in Neverland. I started to sing softly.

"The second star to the right, shines in the night for you,

To tell you that the dreams you've had really can come true,

The second star to the right, shines with a light so bright

And in this Neverland you need, this light will lead you there,

Twinkle twinkle little star, so we'll know, where you are,

Gleaming in the skies about, lead us to the land we dream of,

And when our journey is through, each time we say good night,

We'll thank the little star that shines, the second from the right"

I finished and closed my eyes remembering my mother singing to me. I felt my eyes water up again and tears came down my face landing on my brown hood. I carefully closed the lid and walked outside. When I stepped onto the deck everyone was looking at me. I awkwardly made my way up to the wheel where Captain Neal was also staring at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You were singing" Neal said.

"Oh, yo...you all heard that?" I said embarrassed.

"Your like a siren, love" Neal said. I responded my punching him in the jaw. I warned him not to call me love. The rest of the crew returned to there stations except for the captain who was rubbing his cheek. I walked down onto the main deck and stood at the very front of the ship and looked ahead.

"Excuse me?" A little voice said. I turned around to find Bog staring at me.

"Yes?" I said.

"You have a very nice voice" he said stepping next to me and looking out to the water.

"Thank you, my mother always sung me that song when I went to sleep" I said.

"Your mom sounds amazing" he said.

"She is, she really is" I said.

"I wish I had a mom. You must miss her" he said sadly.

"I miss her very much" I responded.

"She's pregnant right now with no one but the maids to take care of her" I said sadly.

"What about your dad?" Bog asked.

"He's dead" I said.

"Oh, right, we killed him" he said.

"I would imagine you didn't want to do this but you didn't have a say in it" I said.

"Yeah, I'm just a servant boy, but the Captain and the crew are the only family I have" he said.

"I understand"

"Do you have anyone besides your mother that you want to get back to?"

"I have a partner and friends" I said.

"Oh, I don't have many friends on board but I have made friends with other servant boys when we dock" Bog said.

"Well, I'm sure my friends would love you" I said.

"What is your partner's name?" Bog asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked kneeling down to his level.

"Yes, I can keep a secret" He said listening carefully.

"Killian is his name" I whispered into Bog's ear.

Bog gasped. "That's the Captain's old friend!" He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The Captain used to live next to a blacksmith where he would play with two young boys. Liam and Killian Jones" he said smiling.

"What does the Captain think of them now?" I asked.

"He said he misses them" Bog answered.

"I'll talk with the Captain later about this" I said.


	11. A Pirates Life Part 2

Killian POV

It didn't take us too long to find town and walk through it. It was a small village with few people but it was quiet and peaceful. There were a few people that would stare at us as we walked by. I guess it's hard to miss a band of 40 men with bows walking down the middle of the road though. We arrived at the docks where there were people unloading cargo from ships. We made our way to an old boat on one of the smaller docks. I felt a sad wave of feelings come over me as I stared at my fathers old ship. We would go fishing on that ship for hours. Papa was a good man, he just wants willing to let it show.

"Here it is, the Jolly Roger" Liam said as all the other men gathered on the ship.

"Was your father a pirate?" August asked.

"Not that I know of, he just liked the name" I said.

I lowered the sail as the last men stepped onto the dock. Liam took the wheel while I went below deck to see the Captain's Cabin. I'm surprised papa didn't take the ship with him, he just got up and ran. But I suppose if he took the ship then we would know exactly where to find him. I opened the dusty doors of the cabin and stepped inside. There was a large deck with a chair and maps scattered all around the room. I walked over to where the table was. Along with a big map, there was a pencil, a unlit lantern, and a leather flask set next to an old telescope. There were many bottles of what I assumed was rum on the wall. Most of them looked almost empty or empty all together. There was a small set of drawers on either side of the desk. The first drawer had a small box of matches along with a few coins. The second drawer held some torn up pieces of cloth and a golden pocket watch. The third drawer had nothing but a set of rusted keys. The forth drawer surprised me, the forth drawer was full of paintings, paintings of mother. Many paintings of mother, me, Liam, all of us as a family. They were all in black paint but beautiful all the same. He wouldn't have painted us so much if he didn't miss us, right? My eyes started to water as I stared at the paintings of mother. I miss her so much, she was always so caring and calm. I miss papa to, he may sound like a bad father but he wasn't, he was just under a lot of stress when mother fell ill and passed.

"Rest in peace Mother" I whispered to myself.

I gently placed the paintings in there drawer again and continued to look around. There was an old hat and coat hanging on a rack near the front doors. I grabbed the coat and slipped it on. It felt silly and the material was really heavy but I figured, we're on a ship so why not dress up? I grabbed the hat for Liam since he was steering. I ran up on deck behind Liam and placed the hat on his head. He jerked up at the contact but continued to steer the ship.

"What are you doing, brother?" He asked still facing forward.

"I was only returning the Captain's hat to its rightful owner" I replied.

"Oh, did you find this in the cabin?" He asked.

"I also found this" I said stepping in front of him.

He laughed. "Father's old coat, we used to try to put it on as children"

"It's still really heavy" I said.

"You look like a sailer, Killian" he said.

" And you look like a captain, Liam" I replied.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

I stayed in my place for most of the day. Bog would come back every once in a while to talk with me. I would glance up at the Captain sometimes to make sure he wasn't breathing on my neck. I reached up to grab my necklace and twirl the heart around with my finger.

"Oh Killian, where are you" I whispered more to the wind then myself, hoping it would somehow carry my message to him.

"Killian?" A voice said behind me. I jumped in surprise then cringed at the realization of who it was.

"What?" I said playing stupid.

"You said Killian" Captain Neal said.

"Yes, I did" I said.

"I know him"

"I know" I said.

"You do?" He asked.

"He told me" I said. That wasn't exactly a lie, Killian did tell me that he had a friend that moved away with his father. His name was.

"Balefire?" I whispered. He dragged me to the Captain's cabin after I said his name and I tried to move my hand but his grip was too strong. He slammed the door after me.

"How do you know my name? He told you didn't he? You really are courting Killian Jones" he said.

"Yes, that's him. He told me that you were friends" I said.

"We were, do you know where he is?" He asked.

"I know that he is chasing your ship, looking for me" I said.

"He's not going to get you" Neal said.

"Why do you even want me?!" I asked in frustration.

"Because I need you!" He yelled.

"What?"

"I need you. When I was little I used to pass by the palace just to see you. My father would never let me go because he thought it was too dangerous. I tried to get to know you but you were always off with your other friends. I just wanted you to know who I was and hopefully we could be more than that. But now you have someone else" he said. I immediately backed away as far as I could. I remembered Killian's dagger and I pulled it to my side just in case.

"You kidnapped me because of some stupid crush? You took me away from my family and my kingdom because you hoped to woo me over?!" I was mad. I was more than mad I was confused and mad.

"Emma, you don't understand " he said.

"Oh I think I perfectly understand. And let me save you the trouble and say that I will never be with you!" I said pointing the dagger at him. He stepped closer. He was now right I front of my face. I put the dagger in front of me in case he tried anything.

"Where did you get such a fine piece of protection?" He asked.

"Killian made it" I said still locking my eyes with his.

"It's too bad Killian's not here to stop me from doing this" he said.

"Doing w-" he cut me of by smashing his lips against mine. I dropped the dagger on the floor in surprise as he pushed me up against the wall. I tried to move but his grip was, once again, too strong on my wrists. I finally managed to get free and kick him in the stomach sending him to the floor.

"Why did you just do that?!" I screamed. I am so confused and overwhelmed by this stupid pirate.

"I'm sorry, I just-" he started.

"Why? Why would you play with my heart like that? I just told you that I'll never like you and now your apologizing for kissing me. You...I...I can't do this" I said leaving the room. I needed to get away from this place. I needed to find a place to clear my head. I couldn't think of a better place than below deck. I ran behind some crates and other abandoned supplies and buried myself as far down as I could while still having air.

'Ok Emma, let's get this strait. Captain Neal has a crush on you and has ever since you were a little girl. Captain Neal is actually Killian's old friend, Balefire. Balefire hopes that he can woo you over despite the fact that he knows your with Killian so he kissed you and has been flirting with you. And now he's probably looking for you so we should be quick with this' my mind said. Why would he put so much pressure on m

"I miss you Killian. I miss you so much" I said. I then fell into a deep despair and decided to just stay there until HE found me. I started to sob...I couldn't stand being away from him, my friends, and my mother with my little baby brother/sister. I tried to stay quite but I had to let this out. I couldn't let the agony build up in me any longer.

"I love you Mother, and somehow, I'll make it back to you, I promise" I said.

I thought for sure I could feel my fathers spirit comforting me.

"I love you father, rest in peace"

Red is probably looking for me too.

"Don't worry Red, I'll come home"

Killian will find me, I know he will.

"I know you will..."

And then I fell into a deep sorrowful sleep. I would take anything to get away from this cruel reality.


	12. Docked and Ready Part 1

Swan Princess 9 Chapter 9: Docked and ready

Killian POV

Every morning since Emma was taken I've had a moment as soon as I wake up.

'This was all a bad dream' my mind would say But then I would look around and realize that it wasn't.

This morning was different, something was different. I got up with The Merry Men and Liam and we all made our way to the top deck. I began to look around the ship to see if I was just imagining things.

"Brother?" Liam said. I jumped a little at his voice because I was so concentrated I didn't see him behind me.

"Hmm?" I said.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It must just be my-" I was cut of by the sight of a furry tail running behind a corner that led back below deck.

"Excuse me brother" I said following the tail.

I looked below abandoned supplies, I looked in the crews hammocks, I looked up and down the hall way. Nothing. I must be going crazy or something. Maybe the sea is doing things to my mind. There is no way there could be a furry animal on board. I started to walk back upstairs when I saw it again...the tail. I ran over to it and moved the boxes out of the way so I could see the full animal.

It looked like a husky at first sight but then I looked closer and realized it was a wolf. The wolf barked and I backed away to allow it to show itself out of the pile of boxes. I looked closely at the wolf for any sign that it wasn't real. When I saw it's eyes I knew it wasn't my imagination...it was Red.

"Red?" I asked. The 'wolf' changed into a girl and hugged me. When she released I smiled. It was Red.

"Hello Killian" she said smiling at me.

"How did you get here?!" I said.

"The bakery is near August's house so I heard you guys talking and followed you from then on out" she answered.

"Well, I'm glad your here. We could definitely use your great noes. Come, we'll go upstairs and you can meet Robin" I said.

"Robin Hood?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" I asked.

"He came by my old town while I was hunting and tried to shoot me" she answered.

"I'm sure he didn't know you were a person" I reassured her.

"If you say so" she said.

When we made our way upstairs Liam was the first to see Red

"Red? What are you doing here?" Liam said hugging her.

"I came to help" she replied. The rest of the men were staring at Red very confused.

"Robin, Merry Men, this is Red. She is Emma's best friend from MistHaven. She also can change into a wolf so don't be alarmed when she does so" Liam said.

"Pleasure to meet you Red, I'm Robin Hood" Robin introduced himself.

"I know, I mean, thanks" she said.

I thought I saw Red blush but it was hard to tell.

"So, you know where Emma is, right?" She asked.

"That we do" I answered.

"Then let's get my best friend back" Red said before turning into a wolf and scouting around the deck. All the men stared at her curiously for a few seconds before letting it be.

"Brother, we should reach a town before nightfall and seeing how we are following our target, they should be docking as well" Liam said.

"We should try too stay out of sight" I suggested.

"I'll be able to identify his ship. I picked up his scent at the camp" Red said.

"Great. Come on Red, you need a weapon" I said leading her below deck to the Captain's cabin.

I opened an old chest where we were storing all extra weapons. Red picked an old bow and a bag of arrows that slung over her shoulder.

"You know archery?" I asked.

"Granny taught me" she stated simply before marching back upstairs. I followed her back upstairs and stood next to Liam as he steered the ship.

'I wander how Emma's doing?' My mind asked.

〰〰〰

Balefire POV

'You screwed up big time! What were you thinking!' My mind was screaming. What is wrong with me! First I told her my plan, then I exposed my feelings even more by kissing her.

I kicked a chair in frustration. Every since I was 5 I had developed deep feelings for princess Emma and try as I might to get rid of them it was too late. I couldn't help that I was in love.

〰FLASHBACK〰

I was carrying a bag of apples I had picked back to the house where mama was going to make apple pie. She always made apple pie after dinner and all three of us would eat. It was just Mama, Papa, and me. I liked our small family because it was simple.

Then as I pasted the castle I saw the most beautiful girl with golden hair and emerald eyes. She was playing with what looked like a dog. I noticed that I was staring when she looked at me and waved with a smile.

I waved back before continuing to walk. I knew that I instantly liked her, who wouldn't? All the other girls in town are too stuck up or annoying for me.

"But she would never go for me" I said. "I'm just a shepherds boy.."

〰FLASHBACK END〰

I was so wrong back then. I should have just ignored my father and gone after her. And after all my years of denial she courts a freaking blacksmith!

I should go find her, she's probably jumped of the bloody ship by now. I figured she would go below deck since there's no where else to go so bad started to walk around looking in various rooms and closets until I heard the soft sound of steady breathing.

Then I saw her, curled up in a pile of old crates and rope, fast asleep. She had tear stains on her face and she was squirming in her sleep. I guessed she was having a bad dream about thoughts were confirmed when I heard her quietly whisper...

"Killian"

"Killian"

"Killian!" She said louder this time.

Being the gentlemen I am, I gently taped her shoulder until she woke and jumped back.

"Good morning" I said.

She uncomfortably stared at me so I decided to get up from the floor and let her stand.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No" she plainly responded.

She then turned without even looking in my direction and headed upstairs.

〰〰〰

Snow POV

I was so shaky at David's funeral that I couldn't talk without feeling the urge to cry. He was buried in his favorite Red robe that his mother had made for him before she passed away. His sword was placed in the front hall on a podium next to his father's. We kept the king's sword as a simple of there leadership. Even David's great great grandfather's sword was there.

Then there was Emma, my darling Emma forced to face pirates. I sent a group of my most trusted soldiers to look for her. Sir Henry was obviously leading them. Red came by here before she too went off to save Emma. Surely with her, soldiers, and Killian someone will find her. They just have too.

My bump was finally starting to become noticeable and the maids couldn't be more helpful always checking on me but also leaving me be when I needed some time alone. I've decided that if it's a Boy I'll name him David but if it's a girl I'll name her Grace. David Noah Charming or Grace Swan Charming?


	13. Docked and Ready Part 2

AUTHORS NOTE: So, what do you think? Should the baby be a boy or a girl based on the names I picked. I know it's weird that I picked my own name but I thought it fit the name good. Enjoy!

Emma POV

It was true, I wasn't hungry. I lost my apatite after all the chaos I can't escape started happening. I went to the front of the ship and started to carve a piece of drift wood with my dagger. I had a plan to communicate. I slowly etched out the words

GO TOO BAR- SWAN

I quickly tossed the piece of wood into the water and watched it drift off behind the Dark Swan. Mission Accomplished. The rest of the ride was quiet. Bog came to talk to me some of the time but other than that I just stared out into the open sea. I'm surmised Captain Neal isn't bothering me, but every time I turned around, he was staring at the sea...just like me. That sorrowful look on his face. In a weird way I felt bad for him. The one person he wanted to be with is already taken.

〰〰〰

Soon it was night and I was forced to, once again, put on the demeaning dress on. I slipped into my brown hood after words so I could still cover up and we went down to the Captain's Daughter so the crew could drink. What they didn't know is that we are expecting company.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

After a while of sailing I looked over the edge of the ship to see the water. Only there wasn't just water this time, there was also a piece of flat drift wood. It looked like it had some kind of indentation on it so I got a net to pick it up. Once it was on board I brushed of the wood to see the words better.

"Liam!" I shouted.

"What is it brother?" He said coming down from the wheel to see what I was looking at.

"Look" I said pointing to the wood.

GO TOO BAR- SWAN

"It's Emma" Liam said.

"That it is" I replied.

"Well, we have our weapons, I guess we will head towards the pub once we get docked. What did I tell you brother, we're going to get your Swan back" Liam said.

〰〰〰

Soon after we docked we headed towards the first pub which was the Captain's Daughter. Before we left I had stored the piece of drift wood away and grabbed an extra gun just in case. I was not loosing her. I was getting her back tonight.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

I sat down with Neal, Bog, and a couple of other men at the table in the pub. It smelled horrible in here and I was very uncomfortable seeing how everyone stared at me as I walked in. I sat against the wall with Bog next to me. As soon as we all sat down there was a very...revealed...girl that came by with a round of drinks. She stared daggers at me and I shot her a 'you really don't want to try me right now' look.

"You want a drink?" She asked me rudely.

"I don't drink this crap, but thanks anyway" I said rudely back.

She started to turn away when I changed my mind.

"On second thought, give me the crap" I said. She turned around and gave me a mug of what I believed to be rum and walked away again. I needed to forget things. Maybe getting drunk would help. I watched all the men at the table just stare at me with open mouths.

"What?" I snapped. They all turned around again. I stared at the dark liquid in front of me.

Drink up me hearties, yo ho...

"Emma, are you sure you want to drink that? It might be too strong for you to handle" Bog asked.

"Well Bog, I don't care. Thanks for your concern but I need to forget" I said. I don't know what has gotten into me but I didn't care anyways. I picked up the mug and chugged it. I chugged it till it was gone and I never stopped. It was burning my throat and it was disgusting but I couldn't stop drinking it. Once it was all gone I set the mug down and coughed a little.

"How...what?" Neal stuttered.

"See, I'm fine" I said.

When I different girl came by she gave me a new mug and then left. I decided to sip this one instead of chugging. I suddenly looked up at the door to see none other than Killian Jones and a band of bow carrying men enter the Captain's Daughter.

"Neal, can I talk to you alone for a minute" I said trying to act a little drunk.

"Uh, sure" he said. He led me into a little closet where I stood a little too close to him.

"You've been very kind to me over the past few days and I just want you to know that if I wasn't with Killian that I would have chosen you" I said.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Yes, and I know you really like me but I can't be with you. Maybe we could be friends, I can send notes" I suggested.

"I would like that a lot" he said.

"I can, however give you one kiss" I said.

I slowly leaned forward and he did the same. I kissed him lightly before pulling away again.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find him" I said. I quickly kneed him and ran out of the closet.

"I'm sorry" I said to him. I quickly ran out into the street where I thought I would find Killian. I figured once they didn't see me they would go to the next pub. I saw the group of people that included Killian and I screamed.

"Killian!" I shouted while sprinting down the road.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

I was half expecting to find Emma in the first pub but after I couldn't see her we continued down the road.

"Sorry, Killian. The freaking rum is blocking my noes" Red said

"That's ok, we'll find her" Liam said.

That was when I heard it.

"Killian!" I quickly turned around to find a sprinting Emma.

"Killian!" She screamed again.

"Emma!" I screamed and all of us went running towards her.

And before I could think she fell. And behind her stood a man...with a smoking gun.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran over to her. Blood was coming from her back and I felt like I couldn't breath. I then ran towards the man with my sword in hand and held it to his throat.

"Hello, Killian" he said smugly.

"Balefire?" I asked.

"It's Neal now, and if I can't have Emma, then you certainly won't" he said.

I knocked the gun out of his hand with my sword. He pulled his sword out as all his men came out of the bar. Robin Hood and his men drew there bows. Red turned into a wolf and growled at them. Liam, Philip, and August drew there swords. We had to move quickly so we could help Emma. I fought Balefire while everyone else took on his men. Swords clashed in the streets. Men kept dying on his side as the Merry men shot most of them down with their arrows until it was just Neal and a little boy. We stopped fighting to look at the boy.

"Bog, go back inside now, that's an order!" Neal shouted.

"EMMA?!" He shouted looking at Emma's limp body on the ground.

"Bog now!" Neal shouted.

"No! You did this! You hurt her! You said you wouldn't but you did! You jerk" he said before kicking Neal in the side. All of us stared at him.

"Where will you go, Bog? They won't care for you like I have" Neal said.

"It's PETER! My name is Peter! And you killed my parents! I've known that for so long but I stayed with you because I had no other place to go" Peter said.

All of the sudden I saw an arrow wiz past me. It hit Neal and he fell to the ground...dead

"She's my Swan. Not yours" I said before turning around to get Emma.

Emma was still on the ground but her pulse was faint.

"Swan...breath...Emma please" I said feeling my eyes water. I quickly picked her up and Liam helped me carry her back to the ship.

She had to live...she had to. If she died then I wouldn't be able to live.


	14. True Love

Swan Princess 10

AUTHORS NOTE: Hopefully I can get chapter 11 out today but if I don't I promise it will be out tomorrow

Chapter 10: True Love

WARNING: There is a bit of a heated moment in this chapter but don't worry it's not that bad. Otherwise this would be rated T. ALSO there is A LITTLE blood at the beginning so if you don't like reading about blood, you have been warned. ALSO there is a bad word in this chapter just so you know. Enjoy!

Killian POV

We rushed her back to the ship where me and Liam were left alone with her in the captain's cabin. We took her brown coat off and tore the fabric off her back (and only her back).

"I'm sorry" I apologized before carefully slipping two fingers into the wound. Luckily, I came out with a bullet and blood. I through the bloody thing on the ground and let Liam take over. He cleaned the wound with a damp cloth and then started to sew her back closed. He worked fast but still accurate and then gently cleaned the blood around the stitch and keeping her propped on her side. After we were done I kind of expected her to wake up immediately. But she didn't. Liam checked her pulse again and then sighed. He shook his head slowly and I know what he meant. Emma Swan Charming...was dead.

"No" I choked out.

"No!" I said louder.

"I'll leave you two alone" Liam said before patting my shoulder and leaving.

I felt my eyes start to water uncontrollably and many tears came gliding down my face.

"No, Emma please" I begged over her body.

"Please come back. I need you Swan, please" I said. I couldn't look at her anymore. I couldn't stare at her limp body anymore. I turned away and picked up the bullet from the ground. I took the same damp cloth from the water and polished the thing that killed my love. I loved her and I never got to tell her, I was too scared, scared that somehow saying it would make it real, and change everything. I polished it clean and put it in the desk drawer. I was saving that bullet to remember this day, this horrible never ending day. I slowly stepped back outside to find everyone crowded around.

"She's gone" I struggled to say. I whipped the tears from my eyes and looked up at a sobbing Red. She fell into Robin and cried. She seemed to have really developed a friendship with him. She then turned into a wolf and scampered below deck.

"No" Philip said.

"She really is gone" August said.

"How am I gonna tell Aurora?" Philip asked running his hand through his hair.

I suddenly felt the urge to be angry. I had no idea why but I couldn't control it.

I stormed farther below deck and through things at the wall. I couldn't do this, everyone, so sad and gloomy. I was so angry I couldn't even think. I was so sad I couldn't breath. I sunk down into a corner to sob. I sobbed because I missed her so bad already. I sobbed because I promised I would find her and save her. I sobbed because I never told her I loved her. Not once. I heard footsteps lead up to me.

"Brother?" Liam asked.

I got up and hugged him. I needed someone to be there for me and he was. Liam was always there for me.

"I love you, brother" I said.

"I love you too, Killian" he said.

"Do you want more time with Emma before we send her off? We thought it would be fitting to let Swan swim free" Liam said. I nodded before heading into the captain's cabin. She was untouched except now she was on her back with her hands folded in her lap. Her hair fell perfectly on the pillow. She was perfect she was always perfect. And she was gone. I didn't feel sad or mad. I just felt empty, like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and thrown away.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me to be. And I swear I will never be with anyone again, I couldn't. After all I've done to you...you don't deserve that. I'm sorry Swan. I swear to the gods, Emma Swan Charming I Love You" I said laying one last kiss on her lips. I rested my head on the crick of her neck and resized that she still wore the necklace with the heart on it. I started to cry again.

〰FLASHBACK〰

"Please, no she's my friend!"

"What's your name? I know ever person in this Kingdom yet I have never seen you before"

"Killian Jones, malady"

〰

"I'm so sorry miss"

"It's quite alright"

"Emma?"

"Hello"

"Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine, are you?"

"Yes. What are you doing on this side of the village?"

"My friend lives two houses down from here"

"Oh, are you going back home now?"

"Yes, my parents want me home by noon"

"Party planning?"

"I'm guessing"

"Would you like me to walk you there?"

"If you really want to. I don't want to pull you from your job"

"I think Liam can handle a few minutes"

〰

"What happened?"

"A wolf came and I tried to stop it from hurting anyone and and Emma ran ahead and got in the way and now she's bleeding this is all my fault I never should have-"

"Red! Stop rambling its going to be ok"

"We need to put pressure on the wound"

"Let's get her home"

〰

"Your majesty, Emma was bitten by a wild wolf in the forest while with Red. I was walking in the woods when I heard Red screaming so I ran to go help her. We took her back to my house where my brother stitched her arm and bandaged it"

"What is your name, son?"

"Killian Jones, your majesty"

"I'd like to personally thank both of you for saving my daughter's life"

"Me, as well"

"Thank you, your majesty"

〰

"Happy Birthday, Emma"

"But you already gave me a present"

"This one is just from me though"

"Killian I..." I

"It's so you can protect yourself. If there is ever an time which I can't help you, which is hopefully never, you can use that. Nothing pained me more than seeing you hurt so bad"

"Emma, I really like you"

"I really like you too"

"Killian..."

"I know this is a little soon but if it's ok with you. I would like to ask your father if I can start courting you"

"What do you say, Emma? Will you court me?"

"Yes"

〰

"What are you- WOAH!"

"What was that for?"

"Well, Swans have to swim sometime"

"True, but so do blacksmiths"

"What?"

"Nothing, why?"

"If you look at me any harder your going to drill a hole in my head"

"Your just beautiful, Swan"

"Your not so bad yourself, handsome"

"Aw, really? I thought I was getting a real kiss"

"Yes, Killian, you really won me over with your pretty blue orbs of ocean water and compliments"

"Are they that noticeable?"

"Come here"

"Now that's more like it"

〰

"What do we do now?"

As we came up on a small closet I quickly opened the door and pulled her in after me. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. I kissed her with passion that seemed to be radiating off of me. She whimpered in surprise and pulled back to breathe.

"Killian.."

This time we both radiated with a passionate heat for each other. I knew it was a little far but I started to kiss down her jaw line to her neck. She seemed to shiver with every kiss. She suddenly pulled my head back to face hers and spoke before kissing me again.

"Not yet"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so sudden"

"No, no, I...I liked it"

〰FLASHBACK OVER〰

Suddenly I felt two small hands rest on my hair.

"I love you too" she said.

I looked up at her face to see her smiling and crying.

"Emma?" I asked.

"Yes" she nodded her head.

I kissed her like before, in the closet. Radiating how much I loved her in waves.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I said.

"I love you too" she said hugging me tight.

"You found me" she said.

"Can you stand?" I asked.

"I can try" she said. She started to stand but got too wobbly so I picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the cabin. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. When I stepped outside I was met with Red. The wolf barked multiple times and I set Emma down on the floor so the dog could greet her properly. Red turned into a girl and hugged Emma.

"How are you alive?!" Red asked.

"True loves kiss" Emma replied.

"REALLY? How do you know?" Red asked.

"Well, after Killian kissed me I felt the life come back into me. It was a really weird feeling but there's no other explanation" Emma said smiling. She started to stand and I moved to her side.

"No, I got it this time" she protested.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she said. Sure enough she was able to stand strait and take slow steps. I stayed at her side just in case. All the men were eating in the mess hall with there mugs of rum. Peter was left with water obviously but he was so upset about Emma's death that he had not touched his food. Robin sat with Red and his right hand men. The Merry men sat together and August, Philip, and Peter sat at a table. With Liam steering the ship I was left sitting with Emma, August, Philip, and Peter.

"EMMA!" All three of them shouted as we entered the hall. Peter reached her first hand hugged her close. Emma awkwardly hugged him back.

"Hello Bog, wait, why aren't you with Neal?" Emma asked.

"It's Peter actually and he's dead" Peter said.

"What? She said sadly.

"He shot you Emma" I said.

"No, no he couldn't have. He promised, I said...no" Emma stuttered.

"It's okay" I said slipping my hand into her's.

We sat down at the table and Emma was presented with food and water. She had requested water. Then she started to laugh. She laughed when she looked down at her water.

"What's so funny, Swan?" I asked.

"I chugged a whole mug of that vial drink at the Captain's Daughter and never felt drunk" she said smiling.

"Wow, not even I can do that" Philip said.

"I guess the pirates life grew on me a little" Emma said.

I laughed at this because we had been discussing Pirates of the Caribbean a couple days ago.

"So, how are the leprechauns?" She asked.

"Robin Hood and his Merry men" August said.

"Oh, makes sense" she simply stated.

"I can't believe that you guys followed me for that long" she said.

"Of course, we couldn't let you sail off with that filthy pirate" Philip said.

"He wasn't that bad, he was nice sometimes, but he was just playing me" Emma said.

"He said that he captured me because he had feelings for me and he wanted me to court him. Which is completely insane and wrong because he still flirted with me even though he knew I was with Killian" she said.

"Bastard" Philip said.

Of course Peter laughed at Philip's foul language.

"Watch your language there is a child present" Emma fake scolded.

"It's true though" August pointed out.

"Well said" I said.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

When it was finally time to go to bed I got to sleep in the Captain's cabin with Killian on the floor next to me. He insisted on not leaving my side so I didn't bother arguing with him. Everyone had come to say goodnight to me before going to bed themselves. Red told me that she was courting Robin now and he was a really nice guy and I told her about Killian and I exchanging 'I love you's'. She let me alone while she slept in the room with the boys, on the ground, as a wolf. I kind of felt uncomfortable sleeping seeing how I had been dead about an hour ago. I didn't even know what happened. I remember running towards Killian screaming and then darkness. The next thing I know he's saying 'I love you' and kissing me. When he kissed me I felt as if an wave of electricity had been sent through my body. I could here my heart thumping in my chest perfectly fine and reacted out to hug him.

"Killian?" I said.

"Yes?" He said from the ground.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"It will do, love" he responded.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"To be honest, no" I answered.

I was staring up at the ceiling hoping I would just fall asleep eventually. About 5 minutes later, I was laying on my back when I felt warm arms wrap around my side.

"Is that better?" Killian asked.

"Much" I said snuggling into his arms. He was so warm and his body was like a think blanket that kept the cold wind from the sea out.

"Goodnight, Swan" he said snuggling his head in my hair.

"Goodnight, I love you" I said.

"He kissed my hair in response. He fell asleep first and I could hear his steady breathing and feel it on my neck. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep as well. I have just said I love you for the first time to a boy in the same day I died. I have accomplished the impossible. And I thought I was a screw up. But right next to me, sleeping in the same bed as me, is a man that loves me with all his heart. I also love him with all my heart, and that will never change. These are one of the things that last long after death. And even longer after that.

This is True Love.


	15. Welcome Home

Swan Princess 11

Chapter 11: Welcome Home

AUTHORS NOTE: This takes place 3 days into the future because I didn't want to make 3 boring chapters about nothing so here it is. Also I'd like to thank the people that follow and leave reviews. I really appreciate it you guys and I love reading your comments! Also there is probably a lot of typos in this one because I was typing so fast. Enjoy!

Emma POV

I awoke to the same welcoming warmth as the night before. I smiled and flipped my body so I was facing him. He was fast asleep with the cutest look on his face.

"Killian" I said softly. He started to stir. I touched his noes with my finger.

"Killian, wake up" I whispered.

"Mmmh, good morning Swan" he said finally opening his eyes.

"Today's the day, we're going home" I said.

"We are, and I couldn't be happier" he said.

"I miss it so much. I know it's only been 6 days but it's been crazy" I said.

"Tell me about it" he said.

"We should probably get up" I said.

"Do we have to? Can we just stay like this forever" he said kissing my cheek.

"I wish, but I've got a pregnant mother to see" I joked leaving his warm arms and getting out of bed. I slipped on my shoes and threw my brown hood on before I walked out of the captain's cabin. I met with Red for breakfast and sat at a table amongst many Merry Men. Robin, Peter, August, and Philip joined us soon after we sat down with there own food. Still no Killian. After a while, I decided to make him get up instead of hoping he would leave the warmth and peacefulness of the captain's cabin by himself. I knocked to make sure he wasn't changing or anything. Receiving no response I opened the door to find him, sure enough, still in bed.

"Killian" I said tapping his shoulder. His response was a moan

"Come on Killian, Peter helped to make breakfast" I said. Amazingly, one of the Merry Men new how to cook so he was the temporary chef of the Jolly Roger.

"Sorry, love, I'm just not a morning person" he said finally getting out of bed.

"You think?" I said smiling.

"Meet me for breakfast outside when your done changing" I said walking out of the room back to my food. Thankfully, Killian came to our table with food after a few minutes.

"So Emma, do you want a brother or a sister?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it" I said.

"I'm betting on a boy because I want to teach him how to get the ladies" Philip said.

"Please, like YOU could do THAT" August joked.

"I'm sure he or she will have no problem with getting a date. Your irresistible-ness runs in the family" Killian said. I felt my face heat up and I had to look down to hide my blush. I looked back up shortly after and took a gulp of my water.

Red was about to say something when Robin interrupted her.

"Allow me. Can you two do this later?" Robin said.

"You read my mind" Red joked.

"Did Liam eat?" I asked.

"He always gets up early to eat" Killian answered.

"What about if I teach him how to use a sword?" Philip asked.

"I think my dad would appreciate that" I said. Suddenly I remembered something that made me sad.

〰FLASHBACK〰

"I'm better than you now daddy!" I said laughing and swinging the wooden sword at him.

"Your skills are certainly amazing seeing how your only 4" he said smiling at me.

"Gotcha!" I yelled victoriously as I poked his stomach with my sword.

"Oh yeah?" He said scooping me up and tickling me. I laughed and wriggled in his arms to get away.

"Stop it daddy!" I said still laughing. I was so grateful for such an amazing dad.

"Ok I'm done" he said.

"I love you daddy" I said.

"I love you too sweetie, and if mommy and me ever have another child I would let you help me to teach them. Your such a natural!" He said.

"Really? You pinky promise?" I said holding out my pinky.

"Pinky Promise" he said back locking his pinky with mine.

〰FLASHBACK OVER〰

I felt my eyes water up and I let the tears fall freely. I didn't dry them because they were free. Somehow I felt like if I wiped them away then they would have never existed. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Are you ok, Emma?" Red asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok" I said.

"So what if it's a girl?" I asked. Killian gave my hand a squeeze to make sure I was okay. I squeezed his hand back like we had some sort of weird communication between hand squeezes.

"A baby Emma. I'm not even gonna bother with that because she's going to be just like you" August said.

"She'll have the world wrapped around her finger" Killian commented.

"Boy or girl I would love them just the same" I said.

〰〰〰

Snow POV

I found the perfect way to pass the time when I had nothing to do, I would paint. I sat myself down and started to paint, just thinking as I went. I ended up with a picture of a swan on a lake. I stared at the swan with a sad expression. I really missed my daughter, heck, I don't even know if she's still alive. But I had faith in my men, not to mention Killian and Emma's friends. They were so determined there's no way they could fail. My baby bump seemed like it was getting bigger by the hour. At least the baby could keep me company. I would read it many of Emma's favorite stories such as Neverland and Alice in Wonderland. Talking to my baby would have to be the most comforting thing in my life right now. It wouldn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. I know that I would love it with all my heart and more.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

An hour later, we were sailing on open water in the direction of MistHaven when another ship came into view. I ran to the front of the ship and strained to see the flag they were flying. To my surprise it was a MistHaven flag.

"Brother! Emma!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Emma asked coming to my side.

"There's a MistHaven ship" I said.

"I see it!" Emma said pointing in the direction of the ship.

We soon came next to the ship where a familiar face stood in front of the wheel.

"Sir Henry!" Emma screamed waving. The man turned to look at us and he became extremely happy. We soon reached the dock where the Jolly Roger was for so many years.

We both docked and Sir Henry ran to our ship and hugged Emma.

"I can't believe it's really you! We've been trying to look for you but we got terribly lost in the forest after we left the abandon camp. The path thinned out and we ended up going the wrong way" Sir Henry explained.

"Now, let's keep going so we can reach the royal docks. I want to see my mother and let her know I'm alive" Emma said. With that, we returned to our ships and stayed next to each other all the way home.

〰〰〰

When we left the Jolly Roger on our way to the castle I suddenly thought of something.

"Robin, will you be staying close to here or are you moving on to other kingdoms?" I asked him on our walk back to town.

"I think I'll stick around for a while, after all, who's going to teach the royal baby archery?"

Robin said smiling.

"I'm afraid my mother has already taken that role seeing how she loves archery" Emma said.

"That is true" Robin said.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure he or she will be obsessed with every one of you" Emma said.

"I'm imagining a little blond haired, green eyes girl telling me to do the magic again" Red said laughing.

"And I'd be happy to bring him or her to the wishing well" August said.

"Man, my mother will never have to worry about not having a babysitter" I said.

We began to walk into town and from all around people were cheering and shouting.

"It's princess Emma!"

"She's alive!"

"She's back!"

Emma broke into a run and I followed her all the way to the castle. All of us started to run after her as she bolted for the castle. She made her way to the gate and opened it running inside. The door was left open for us to follow. I knew better than to run in the royal house hold so all of us walked behind her, the last person shut the door.

"I think she went this way" I said walking into the ball room where I witnessed a very happy scene. Queen Snow was on the ground hugging her daughter close to her.

"Oh Emma, my sweet girl, I can't believe your home" she said.

"I missed you mom" Emma said.

"Killian, August, Philip, Liam, Red, Sir Henry, and everyone else, thank you SO much for bringing my daughter back to me.

"It was our pleasure your majesty" Liam said.

"Why, who's this?" She asked gesturing to Peter who was kind of hiding.

"Peter, your majesty. He was with the Pirates that took Emma" I answered.

"I see, well hello Peter, my name is Snow White" She said smiling kindly at Peter.

"Hello, your majesty" he said in his quite voice.

"And if I'm not mistaken I think I see Robin Hod and his band of Merry Men. You know, I'm a bit of an archer myself" she said.

"We know, mom" Emma said

"Oh, you all are welcome if you wish to stay" she said.

"I'm flattered, your majesty but I must decline. I must set up my camp with my men, perhaps another time" Robin said bowing before making his exit. His band of Merry Men followed close behind. The Knights including Sir Henry found there way back to their post. Some were security and others were there in case of attack.

"Now, I have been dying to watch a horse race all day, I figured you guys could do it while I spectate?" Queen Snow said.

"That sounds really fun! What do you think guys?" Emma asked.

"I'm in" I said.

"Me too" Liam said

"It's on!" Philip said.

"I'm so beating you" August said play punching Philip.

"I'm in too!" Red said.

"I want to race!" Peter said jumping up and down.

"It's settled then! Let the race begin!" Snow declared.

"Wait!" A voice said after we heard the large wooden doors of the castle close.

"Mind if I join in?" Aurora said. Immediately Philip ran up to her and kissed her. I looked away out of respect but Emma signaled 'gross' by pointing to her throat with her finger. I smiled.

"Your going down Swan!" I said to her.

"In your dreams Co- Captain!" She said back.

"You are often in my dreams already, Emma" I said with a smirk

〰 〰 〰

Emma POV

Everyone had gone to get their horses and bring them to the derby of an already crowded stadium. We had raced many times on this track just for fun and the Stewart told the village on his horse so now basically the whole village was watching us race. Killian's horse was named Knight and was completely black. Liam's on the other hand, was brown and had taken the name Rocky. Red's horse was a multi colored hoarse named Coltan. Philip's horse was black with White spots and his name was Star. August's horse was also multi-colored and her name was wish. Aurora's was also all white and her name was rose. Peter got my dads old hoarse who was named Noble. Finally, my horse's name is Beauty, she is the whitest hoarse you will ever see. We all got changed into the proper clothes and mounted our saddled horses.

'This is so intense' I thought.

"Welcome everyone! Get ready because the race is beginning now!" Snow announced.

There was a person standing on the side of the dirt track with a green flag. He held it up and 3...2...1...GO! The flag was brought down and we took off on our horses. We only ever did three laps on a horse race like this so 1 lap in, Red was slightly behind me and Killian.

"Ready to lose?!" I shouted at Killian.

"Please, I'm just getting started, Love!" He yelled back with a smirk. Suddenly his horse bolted out in front of mine and continued to stay in front of me. In the second lap I started to gain on him but Red started to pick up speed as well and soon we were side by side.

"Come on Beauty, we can win this girl!" I said out loud as she determinedly started to move faster. On the third lap I finally caught up with Killian but he was too far ahead of me so he won. The crowd went wild as the congratulated Killian for winning.

"Great job, Killian" I said rewarding him with a kiss. It was simple but It held for a while. I could feel the crowd staring at us so I finally pulled away. Everything was like it had been before. We were happy and together. But this time we had the memories of what it was like to lose each other.

"I love you, Swan"

"I love you too"

"Thank you for staying with me even though I caused you a lot of trouble" I said.

"Of course, love" he said. Our four heads touched as we smiled at each other. This is my happy ending. Being able to be with my love, my friends, my family, and my home. My dad used to say something to me that will never leave my mind.

"Home is where your heart is"


	16. Operation Classified

Swan Princess 12

Chapter 12: Operation Classified

AUTHORS NOTE: This is not the last chapter in the Swan Princess. You will know the story is over when it says complete and of course the last chapter will have The End on it. Snow's mother is mentioned in this chapter and I can't remember if she was poisoned or not because that episode was such a long time ago. Even if she was, in my version she died from naturally getting sick. Thanks for the support guys! It's crazy! Enjoy!

〰〰〰

Killian POV

We all left after a big celebratory dinner at the castle and headed home. I got my goodnight kiss before Liam and I started down the path.

"So brother, what are your thoughts on Emma?" Liam asked.

"Have you had too much to drink Liam? What kind of question is that?" I replied.

"I'm just curious is all" he said.

"Well, she's kind and loving, but also independent and strong. She's funny and emotional, but also stays strong when she needs to. She's beautiful inside and out, and I love her" I said.

"Now what's this about?" I asked very confused but entertained at my brother's question.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to learn how you feel. Also, I've always wanted a sister" Liam said. I finally caught what he was getting at.

"Really, Liam? You could have just told me" I said.

"Where's the fun in that?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course I want to marry her, but how do I know she feels the same of me?" I asked.

"Oh, trust me, she does" Liam said. I was beyond confused at this point.

"Wait, what?" I asked. We had made it to the street we live on soon enough and we slowed down to allow him to explain.

"Well, brother, once me and father went sailing,I believe you were to young at the time to go with us. On our way, he told me something that I'll never forget" He said.

"You know you love someone when you can't live without them. You know you love someone when you can't bare to see them broken. You know you love someone when you want them to be happy, even if your not part of that happiness. You know you love someone when you never get sick of the way they smile. And you know you love someone when your brave enough to let them go for them to be happy" he said. I felt my eyes get moist at the last part. Father loved us so much that he was able to let us go. He wanted us to be happy.

"Think on that brother. Every time you look at her I see that you would do anything for her. She has the same look in her eyes, brother" Without another word he went into the house.

He's right. I love her, I would give her up if that meant she was happy, and I would never get sick of her smile. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. That was simple enough to figure out.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

I lay down in my bed just smiling. I am so glad that I finally get a comfortable bed. From sleeping on a thin cot to being tied to a tree overnight, I realized that I REALLY missed my bed. I snuggled under the thick covers and took in the sweet smell of home. I closed my eyes but opened them again when I heard the door to my bedroom open. I half expected Red or Killian, but my mother was the one to come through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you" she said.

"That's okay" I said sitting up again.

"I was hoping that I could tell you a story, like old times" she said sitting on the edge of the bed" she asked.

"Of course, I always love it when you read me stories" I said.

"Well, this one is not from a book" she said sliding in next to me under the covers. We both sat up as she began her story.

"Once Upon a Time, in the land of MistHaven, there lived a little girl. Her name was Snow White... She was a princess who lived with two amazing parents. Well, one day her mother became ill. Snow wanted to make her better so she went in search of the Blue Fairy's help. The fairy offered her a candle that would take the life of another in order for my mother to live. Little Snow declined because she was always listened to her heart and knew that it was wrong to exchange someone's life for her mother's. So, sadly, her mother died. In a few years, the king found a new wife. Her name was Regina. Regina had a very evil mother named Cora who just wanted Regina to be a royal. Well, Regina had been having an affair with a stable boy named Daniel. She told Little Snow of her secret and the little girl couldn't keep it. Because of this, Regina formed a darkness inside of her that she used to kill the king. Regina then took the crown and wanted Snow killed. So, Snow fled to the forest to live the life of a thief.

Well, one day she was robbing a carriage when she stole a small bag of jewels. Prince David, the prince that was being forced into marriage, was in that carriage. Snow grabbed one of the carriage's horses and fled. The Prince chased her and knocked her off her horse. He was shocked to find that this thief was not a man, but a woman. Snow grabbed a rock and hit the prince with it to get away. She grabbed the stolen horse and fled, but before she got away, the prince yelled something at her that she would remember for the rest of her life.

"I will find you! I will always find you" she voiced.

Well, weeks later, Snow was still a thief. One day she met that prince again, he caught her in a net reminding her that he would always find her. He wanted Snow to return his wedding ring that she stole. She told him that she had traded it already and no longer possessed the ring. After saving his life at the troll bridge with Dark fairy dust, they got the satchel back. When they opened it, sure enough, there was the ring. He held it up and thanked her for helping her find it. He said.

"I know, not your style"

And she replied "Well, there's only one way to find out" and slid the ring on her finger. Snow knew that it was perfect but she handed it back to the prince. They headed there separate ways. Probably never to see each other again, but before they left, both turned around one last time. Snow knew from that moment on that she loved the prince, and that he would always find her.

The End" she finished.

"That was a memory, of when you and dad first met. Also, Regina was forgiven and turned good" I said remembering her telling me the story when I was little.

"Yes she did, and he did find me, didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes" I said.

"And Killian found you" she said.

"Of course" I said.

"And you love him?" She asked.

"Very very much" I answered. I was very confused at my mother's new state of mind. What was she getting at?

"Well, if you love them and they love you, they will always find you Emma" she said.

"I know he will" I said. I then laid my head on her shoulder and fell asleep with her next to me. Yep, I'm definitely glad I have my comfortable bed back.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

I had stayed up later then I usually do to think through what Liam had said. I had decided to do it. I mean, he was right, I want Emma to be happy, and I love her, so I'm going to propose. I will take her out on a date tomorrow and propose. I had to make a plan so Emma didn't find out before she should. So, I walked down to Red's Granny's bakery and knocked on the side of the wall since there was no door.

"Oh, hello" An older looking lady said.

"Um, Hello, I'm here to see Red, I'm her friend Killian" I said introducing myself.

"Ruby! Someone's here for you!" She yelled up the staircase.

Soon enough, Red down the stairs and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Killian!" She said.

"Hey, can we talk, I need a favor" I said.

"Oh, yeah, Granny can I go" she asked.

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you" she said. With that Red walked out with me.

"Ruby?"I asked chuckling.

"It's my birth name okay, I just prefer Red" she said.

"I'm not one to judge" I said.

"So, what do you need, co-captain?" She asked.

"Really? You too?" I asked regarding the nick-name Emma had given me.

She just smirked.

"I want to propose to Emma" I said trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh my god! Finally!" She said.

"Shh! I need you to keep Emma out of the castle while I ask her mother. I want her to be surprised. Please don't tell anyone else and do NOT tell Emma" I said still kinda whispering.

"Don't worry, I've been planning the wedding in my mind even since we met you. I won't spoil, I got your back" she said giggling. She then jumped up and down.

"I called it!" She yelled.

"Your ridiculous...Ruby" I said.

"You did not just do that" she said play punching me in the shoulder.

"Just go do your job so I can do mine" I said.

"Fine, wait, watch I've been working on something I think is cool" she said. She snapped her fingers and turned into a wolf. She obviously didn't actually change into a wolf by snapping her fingers she just timed it right.

"Impressive" I said.

She barked then scampered of to the castle while I trailed behind.

〰〰〰

I could overhear Red talking to Emma as they exited the castle.

"Wow Red, you can't go one day without me" Emma teased.

"You know it, we're thick as thieves" she said.

I was hiding behind the wall and waiting for them to leave so that I could enter. I waited a good 10 minutes to make sure they were gone before walking up to the castle and knocking on the door. Queen Snow was the one to open the door. She was in a simple white dress and flats.

"Killian, Hello, Emma just left with Red so she's not here" Snow said.

"Oh, um actually I came here to see you" I said scratching the back of my neck nervously. I always did that, I need to stop doing that because then people know when I'm nervous.

"Oh, okay, come in then" she said. I stepped inside and we sat down in what I assumed to be a dinning room.

"So, what do you need?" She said folding her hands on the table and smiling.

"I think you already know, but I'll say it again. I love your daughter, and I came here to honor that. I came today to ask for your-" I started.

"Blessing?" She asked clearly excited.

"Yes" I said a bit awkwardly.

"I knew you were going to say that from the minute you stepped in here" she said.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" I asked smiling because I already knew the answer.

"You have my blessing, and just so you know, I'm sure you have King David's as well" she said.

"Asking him would have been a lot harder" I said.

"Yes, it would have been. Now, I want you to take this ring and give it to Emma when you propose" she said taking the ring from her finger.

"Oh, are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, David will always be in my heart, I want her to have it" she said.

"Alright, Thank you so much" I said excepting the ring. I left with a massive smile on my face. The rest of the day would be work but I'm sure I'll smile through all of it.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

Red took me to Robin's camp so we could practice archery.

"Hey Robin!" I said once we got there. Red kissed him simply before explaining that we were wondering if he could practice archery with us.

"Of course, My men with most likely join us. I think Little John needs to brush up" he joked.

"What was that Robin?" Little John said.

"Nothing, my friend" he responded.

Robin had chosen the field near the lake for his camp so there was plenty of room for all of us to practice. All of us set up targets and Red and I got arrows and bows.

"Hey Red" I said remembering what my mother said the night before.

"Yeah?" She said drawing her bow and nearly hitting the bullseye.

"My mother was hinting something the other night" I said.

"What was it?" she said hitting the target again.

"She was telling stories of dad and her. I felt like she was hinting at me and Killian getting married or something" I said. Not that I didn't want to get married I just didn't know if he was ready for that kind of commitment.

"Oh, really?" She said slowly.

"Yeah, are you hiding something?" I asked

"No, what? I think you may have just read her wrong or something" she said.

I fired a shot that hit the target in the bullseye.

"Boom!" I said in celebration.

"I'm just off my game" she said.

"Let me try" Robin said who had been right next to us.

He stared the arrow down for a minute before sending an arrow that split my arrow in half and tore through the fabric of the target.

"Boom" he mimicked. I play punched him and Red laughed.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

"Liam, I did it" I said dancing into the blacksmith.

"Did what, Brother?" He asked.

"I asked Queen Snow the question every single man fears" I said still dancing.

He got up and danced with me. We were both laughing.

"And I take it by your current state she said yes" he said mimicking me.

"That she did" I said.

"Congratulations! And how did you do that without Emma finding out?" He asked.

"I let Red be a distraction, I'm calling it Operation Classified" I said.

"Stupid yet Awesome" Liam said. I play punched him.

Tomorrow was the big day, a day that my children and grandchildren children with here of. I was going to make it unforgettable. Because after all, If you really love someone, you marry them.


	17. Will You Marry Me

Swan Princess 13

Chapter 13: Will You Marry Me?

AUTHORS NOTE: For anyone who is 1. Reading this first because of the title or 2. Not reading the authors notes than tisk tisk ;) go back and read! Anyways, sorry for the longer wait but I was a bit busy so I couldn't really write. All you Captain Swan fans, you've been waiting for this moment...and here it is. Enjoy!

Emma POV

All night I was thinking about one thing, and when I woke up, I thought of the same thing.

Red was acting kind of weird yesterday. I like to call my ability to tell if someone is lying a superpower, and Red was defiantly lying. I'm not sure what to think, it could be bad, or it could be good. I doubt that Red would lie to me unless it was good. She's my best friend.

I got up out of my bed and changed. I wore a simple red loose top and white pants. I made my way down to the library and searched the wall of books. I ran my finger over the covers until I found 'Cinderella' I carefully pulled the book out of it's place and flipped to one of my favorite pages.

〰〰〰

The Prince carefully put the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot. The slipper was a perfect fit so the prince swore that he would marry this woman. Cinderella was so happy that after working for her step-mother for so long that she could be a princess. After all, everyone wants to be a princess.

〰〰〰

I placed the book back on the shelf and started waltzing with an invisible partner, humming a slow song as I went. I closed my eyes, imagining a perfect ball with dancing people and smiling faces, but mostly, I imagined the first night that me and Killian danced. He was so good at it that we never once stepped incorrectly. We got lost in each others gaze. He always read me like an open book and I also try to read him. As if on cue, I saw a tall figure enter the library when I opened my eyes.

"Killian!" I said running towards him. I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too, Swan" he said when I released him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me later" he said.

"Our first date?" I asked.

"Yes" he said

"Well, of course I'll go with you" I said smiling.

"Good, I'll see you tonight then, I'll come pick you up okay?" He asked.

"Okay" I replied. He kissed my cheek and left the library. I did a little dance and then grabbed my brown hood and go to Red's house.

"Oh, hello Emma!" Red's Granny said.

"Hey, is Red home?" I asked.

"She's upstairs" she answered.

"Thanks" I replied before going up the stairs. Red was sitting on her floor reading some random books. She looked up when I came in and came to hug me.

"Hey, Girl! What's up?" She asked.

"Killian asked me on our first date and I need advice on what to wear" I said.

"Oh, of course I'll help you! You helped me with my outfit for the ball so I owe you" she said.

〰〰〰

When we got back to my house we went to my giant closet and began looking.

"Okay, first we're finding a dress" she said.

"Okay, it's at night so I don't want to go too overboard"

"Alright, simple dresses it is" she answered picking out all of the dresses and laying them out. There was a ruffled red one from my aunt, a deep blue one from my birthday, and a pale pink one also from my birthday.

"So...I like the pink one" Red suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good, it's subtle, simply, and pretty" I said.

"Check, next we need shoes" she said.

"We should look at flats or easy shoes to walk in" I said.

"I think white flats would be cute" Red said pulling a pair of really white flats.

"Check, now, we need jewelry" Red said.

"I'm thinking of wearing my swan necklace with the golden headband with the roses on it" I said. I love that headband. It was gold and wavy with little gold roses on it.

"Ooh, I love that headband, she said pulling the jewelry out of the drawer and putting it next to the shoes on the table.

"Check, last, we need to do your makeup" Red said.

"Okay, but I don't want really want any makeup" I said.

"Your choice" Red replied.

〰〰〰

When the night finally came, Red helped me zip up my dress and put my necklace on. I don't know why I felt antsy because I have been with Killian for a while.

"Hey, don't be nervous, he's your true love remember?" Red said.

"Right, no I-I'm fine" I stuttered.

I fitted with the ring that currently occupied my finger. That's my safe place for when I get nervous. We made our was downstairs where my mother was standing and waiting for me.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart" she said hugging me.

"Thanks mom" I said.

Then, there were 3 knocks on the door.

"Here we go" Red said.

"Don't make this a big deal, it's just a date" I said.

I opened the door and full on gasped on the man before me. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black leather pants. He stared at me for a second before finally speaking and pulling a single red rose out from behind him.

"You look stunning, Swan" he said.

"You look.." I said.

"I know" he joked.

I chuckled.

〰〰〰

We walked hand in hand down the empty streets.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see, it's a surprise" he said.

"Oh, I see" I said.

I knew instantly where we were going when he took me to the Royal docks.

"The Jolly Roger, romantic" I said teasing him.

I was corrected when he covered my eyes and started guiding me down the dock. When he moved his hands, I saw The Jolly Roger, standing in the moonlight, with little strings of lanterns everywhere.

"Killian, it's beautiful" I said.

"I knew you'd like it. Now, climb aboard because we are going sailing" he said.

I giggled as he pulled me onto the ship after him. He untied the rope attaching the boat to the dock. I took the wheel before he could get to it.

"And what might you be doing?" He asked.

"Sailing" I replied. He moved behind me and put his arms on my waist.

"You know how to sail?" He asked.

"My dad taught me" I said.

He put his head on my shoulder.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

I finally got Emma to move from the wheel so I could steer. I finally got us to our destination which was in the middle of nowhere. The good thing was that you could see every star in the sky from this point. Emma stared up in amazement. She gasped at the many twinkling lights that filled the sky.

"This is amazing" she whispered.

"Your amazing" I said.

"Dance with me?" She asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you" I teased.

"Of course I'll dance with you" I said taking her hand to the middle of the deck. I put one hand on her shoulder and one on her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we danced to no music.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

"You loved me for who I was" I replied.

"I love you" I said.

"I know, I love you too" she said

"I know" I said smiling.

She put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

The little ring that was in my pocket seemed to be calling me to just do it.

"Killian?" She said.

"Yes?" I said.

"You seem off, are you okay?" She said looking at me.

"I'm fine, Swan" I lied.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. I can tell when someone is lying to me, and you are" she said.

"I would never lie to you" I said.

"I know" she said smiling softly.

"I need to tell you something" I said.

"Yes?" She said. I looked down at my shoes then looked back up at her. The stars reflected in her emerald eyes as she looked at me.

"When we first met, I fell in love with you. I couldn't shake the feeling, but I knew it was stupid because you were a beautiful princess, and I was just a blacksmith. You proved me wrong, Swan. You fell in love with me too, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. When you got attacked on your birthday, I almost cried because I thought you were going to die. Then you said yes when I asked you to court me, and I was the happiest man in the world. I knew that I had made the right decision when I woke you from almost dying. I know that I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side. So..." I said getting down on one knee.

"Killian.." She said covering her mouth with her hands.

"Emma Swan Charming, Will you marry me?" I asked.

I could see she was crying.

"Tears of joy, I hope" I said.

"Yes" she said before jumping up to hug me. I picked her up and twirled her.

"I love you" she whispered into the night.

"I love you too" I said back.

I slipped the ring on her finger to make it official. I, Killian Jones, a blacksmith, am now engaged to Emma Charming.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

After Killian brought me back home, I kissed him goodnight and immediately ran inside.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Yes sweetie?" She said coming out of the living room. For some reason Red was also there.

"Notice anything different?" I said holding both my hands out.

"New hair?" Red joked.

"I was wondering where my ring went" my mom joked.

I hugged them both and we all jumped up and down.

"Congratulations Emma" my mom said.

"Congrats girl" Red said.

"Thank You" I said admiring my mother's old ring. I can't believe that I'm engaged, I feel so...grown up.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

I ran home to the blacksmith to see Liam.

"Liam!" I shouted.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"I'm an engaged man" I said standing straighter.

"Congratulations Killian, now I have a sister" he said hugging me.

"And I have a fiancé" I said.


	18. Authors Note 2

Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I posted anything. Well, I'm going into school again soon so I'm kind of getting ready for that so I've been busy lately. I promise I will post more in the future but until then I hope other people can read and enjoy my story! Sorry for the inconvenience!


	19. Closer Than Ever Part 1

Swan Princess 14 Part 1

AUTHORS NOTE:

I will definitely make a sequel if you guys want one! Sorry for such a long wait but I was just getting into the swing of middle school! Also, I have a possible new series (completely original) called Speechless coming up so watch out for the first chapter! Enjoy you guys!

P.S I apologize in advance for any typos!

Chapter 14 Part 1 : Closer Than Ever

Emma POV

"Ba ba ba da, ba ba ba da!" I sang as I danced happily into the dinning room.

"I take it you slept well?" My mother said laughing at my extremely happy mood.

"As a madder a fact, I did" I said sitting down next to her.

"How is my yet to be born sibling today?" I asked glancing down at my mom's growing baby bump.

"He kicked yesterday" Mom said.

"Wow, that's great" I said.

"Have any plans for today?" Mom asked.

"Maybe..." I said slowly.

"Well, you have fun with the thing you may or may not be doing with your future husband and MY future son-in-law" Mom said getting up after finishing her breakfast. I quickly scarfed my food down before moving back to my room and grabbing some sketch paper. I started to sketch the Jolly Roger with hundreds of candles everywhere. I drew the moon, the stars, Killian, and me, dancing to no music. Killian, my romantic, sweet, caring, handsome,... fiancé. I walked to the living room where I found my mother painting something.

"Emma, Hey" she said turning to face me.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked staring at the almost finished painting of a swan.

"It's for you! When you were gone, I didn't have much to do so I decided to paint" she said.

"Can I try?" I asked pulling the empty canvas up next to hers along with a stool.

"Of course" she said continuing to work on her swan.

I used my picture as a reference. I started with the Jolly Roger, then moved to the sky and the moon. I added all the lights by painting a pale yellow in a circle.

"Hey Mom?" I said.

"Yes?" She responded.

"How did Father propose to you?" I asked thinking of Killian's little 'I love you' speech.

"Well, he used his grandmothers ring, the same one that is on your finger" she said.

I looked down at the shining jewel and smiled.

"He walked me down on a beach and proposed right there" she said.

"Is it hard to talk about him after...what happened?" I asked.

"No, honey, your father with always be with us" she said.

"That's good" I said.

"Was your proposal a story worthy for the children?" She asked.

"I guess, Killian took me sailing on the Jolly Roger with candles everywhere" I said.

"Romantic" she responded.

"And...done!" She said turning the painting around to show me.

"It's beautiful mom" I said.

"Thank you, sweetie, we should hang it somewhere" she suggested.

"What are you painting?" She asked.

"Nothing..." I said slowly.

"Let me see" she said getting up and walking to my side.

"Aw, Emma that's so sweet" she said squeezing my shoulders.

"And...I'm done too!" I announced looking back on my painting in admiration.

"You should show Killian, he'd love this" she said.

"No, no, no, he doesn't need to know about this" I said.

"Oh, sure he does, I didn't know you were this artistic and I'm your mother!" She said.

"To be fair, I didn't know I was artistic either" I said.

"I'm putting this in my room" I said picking up the canvas and caring it down the hallway.

I ended up leaning it up against the wall near my closet doors. I walked over to the window in my red shirt and pants and my hair falling down my back freely. I stared down at the village and the forest. I could see people working in their houses. I also happened to notice a brown wolf running down the road to the castle. It stopped in front of my window and barked at me.

"Hey Red!" I said waving down. She barked again before sitting and not moving.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted down before walking to the front door and stepping outside. I didn't bother bringing my brown hood this time because I figured I shouldn't have to hide myself every time I step outside. The wolf trotted up to me and then turned into Red.

"Hey there, future Mrs. Jones" she said play punching my shoulder.

"Hey" I said.

"I thought we could go riding" she said.

"Sounds fun" I said.

"Alright, to the horses!" She announced running around the castle to the stables. Red didn't have anywhere for her horse so we let her keep it here. We grabbed Colten and Beauty out of the stables after putting our saddles on them. We led them out to the trail were we mounted them and road along the didn't move very fast at first but as soon as we got out of sight from the castle we started to move faster.

"Emma?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you...upset that Neal is dead" she said looking at me sadly.

"Um...I guess, but he brought it on himself. I tried to compromise but he didn't want to listen. He just wanted me..." I said.

"That's crazy, like mentally ill crazy. Who kidnapped there childhood crush?" Red said.

"I'm just sad he couldn't find his happy ending" I said.

"Yeah, me too, he seemed like he was once a good guy" she said.

"He was..." I said.

"Did anything...you know...happen between you too?" She awkwardly asked.

"No, no, well...I did miss him, but it never went any further" I explained.

"Good, besides that's in the past. So, where are you planning on having the wedding?" She asked.

"Red! We got engaged YESTERDAY!" I said laughing.

"I know, just curious" she said.

"Well, we haven't hade time to talk about it, but I think that we should get married where my parents did" I said.

"That would be cute" she said.

"So, you and Robin huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, in my old village he tried to shoot me but he didn't know I was a girl" she explained

"Woah! That's so cool! It's like you were meant to be together" I said.

"Well you know your meant to be with Killian, he saved you when you were dead with true loves kiss!" She said.

"Yeah, that's true, but I always knew he was my true love" I said. It sounds super cheesy but it's true.

"I knew it! You loved him from the start! I can smell love now" she said in an 'I told you so' voice.

I hate to admit it, but she was right.

〰〰〰

Snow's POV

I went down the hallway where Emma's room and one of the guest bedrooms was. Peter had stayed there last night and I figured that I should check on him. I knocked on the door.

"Peter?" I asked.

I knocked again.

"Peter? Are you awake?" I asked through the door.

No response. Assuming he was still asleep, I let myself in. I was met with a peacefully sleeping Peter. Poor kid, he probably has never had a good nights rest on that ship. I sat on the edge of the bed and fixed his hair. He stirred at the contact.

"Wake up sweetie, you need breakfast" I said.

He stirred more before opening his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"In Emma's mom, you saw me yesterday, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah, your Queen Snow!" He said sitting up.

"Yes I am, now, why don't you get dressed and I'll ask the maids for some pancakes, okay?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said smiling. I nodded then got up from his bed. I made my way to the kitchen where I asked the maids for pancakes. When Peter came down, he had his old pirate clothes from yesterday.

"Hey, come take a seat" I said when he came down.

I sat across from him with a glass of water. The maids had already cut the pancakes for him so he just picked up his fork and started eating.

"So, do you have any idea where your from?" I asked.

"King Stephen's kingdom" he responded.

"Oh, King Stephen is a good friend of mine" I said.

"Do you know what your last name is, or maybe your middle name?" I asked.

"Peter Alexander Quinn" he said.

"Is Alexander your mother's maiden name" I asked

"Yeah, and Quinn was my grandfathers name" he said.

"How do you know all this if you barley knew your parents?" I asked.

"When Neal was docked in Stephen's Kingdom, I knew about what he did to mom and dad, so in the middle of the night I went to a house that I saw in a dream. My parents where there with my little brother in the dream so I thought it was my house. When I went there I found a journal that belonged to my father. My brothers name was Jamie Alexander Quinn. My dad changed his last name when his dad passed away to Quinn to honor him or something."

"What happened to the notebook?" I asked.

"I through it overboard after I finished reading it" he said.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Peter, but your welcome to stay here as long as you need to" I said.

"Thank you, it means a lot" he said finishing his pancakes.

"Well, your free to wander I guess, just be carful" I said.

"Is Emma here?" He asked.

"No, she went horseback riding with Red" I said.

"Bummer, I think I'll go to the library if that's okay" he asked.

"Of course" I said as he got up and headed for the library.

He's a good kid, he just had bad luck.


	20. Closer Than Ever Part 2

〰〰〰

Emma POV

It was the afternoon when we started to ride back, Red said she had a date with Robin.

"I'm helping you get dressed though!" I insisted. So, we walked hand in hand back to the castle to my room. There was a door that connected Peter and my bedrooms together but it was currently closed.

"Alright, I'm assuming your wearing red?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm thinking green" she said.

"Really? That's coming from a person named after the color Red" I joked.

"So, green.." I said sweeping my eyes across my closet and picked up ever green dress I had.

"So, long, short, or medium?" I asked.

"Probably medium or short" she said.

I put the longer ones back and laid the remaining dresses out on my bed. She ended up picking an emerald dress with red floral print on the front with red flowers. When we moved to shoes, she also requested flats like I had when Killian took me out. She was deciding between black flats and green flats when I suggested she go with green ones. Red's not big on jewelry so she didn't put any on.

"How long until he's suppose to be here?" I asked.

"I don't know, 10 minutes maybe"

She stared at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful" I said.

"Thanks, Em" she said.

〰〰〰

We walked to the front door and waited for Robin to show up.

"You think he bailed?" Red asked.

"I doubt it" I responded.

"Well, I wouldn't blame him, after all I literally ate my last boyfriend" she said.

"Red, calm down" I said.

"Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm, can I be honest about something?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm just nervous that Robin's going to propose or something" she said.

"Oh my gosh,Red, you met like a week ago, I really don't think Robin's going to propose. If for some reason he DOES propose, just tell him you need time to think or something" I said.

"Your right, your right" she said.

Then, someone knocked on the door. I let Red open it, and there stood Avery nicely clothed Robin.

"Red, you look lovely" he said.

"Thank you, now we better go before Emma gives you the protective friend speech" he joked.

"Have her home by midnight" I said pointing to my eyes then his.

"Will do, come on Red" he said escorting Red out of the house.

"Don't have too much fun you two!" I yelled out making both turn around.

When I shut the door I wiped my hands together twice.

"My work is done, now what to do?" I asked myself.

I figured I might go check on Killian to make sure he is okay.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

I wasn't doing to well...I was still having nightmares from almost losing Emma. I was sitting in my room thinking about what happened that day. I felt tears start to come down and mentally scolded myself for crying so much.

"Killian.." A soft voice whispered.

"Emma?" I asked the voice coming from the hallway.

I saw her slowly walk into my room. I dried my tears and let her sit next to me on the bed.

"Hey, I came to check in on things" she said kissing my cheek. I gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I- I'm not sure, actually" I responded.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Ever since...we got back. I can't stop thinking about when you were...dead" I said.

"I keep having these nightmares about you never waking up, and me being without you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if that happened, Swan" I said.

"Oh, Killian" she said hugging me from the side. She put my head on her shoulder.

"You will always have me, Love" she said running her fingers through my hair.

"Dead or Alive, I will ALWAYS be there for you, and I will absolutely never stop loving the blacksmith that saw past the princess" she said.

"I love you, I don't want to lose you" I said finally breaking down. I was a mess, and I needed to let it out.

"Shh" she said as I cried on her shoulder.

"I love you, Killian, my soon to be husband" she whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered to her.

"Don't worry about me, I have you to take care of me, and you have me. Okay?" She asked.

"Okay" I said

"You know, Liam and you will be living in the castle as soon as we get married. Then you'll see me every day. Are you alright now?"

"I think so" I said.

"Promise me you won't worry about that anymore" she insisted.

"I promise, love" I said kissing her.


	21. Hearts Complete Part 1

PART TWO AND MABYE 3 COMING OUT ASAP!

Swan Princess 15 Part 1

READ AUTHORS NOTES!

AN: I know that people back then didn't wear tuxedos but gosh darn it he is wearing one! LOL! Also I know it's weird that I named Snows baby after myself but I really wanted to be in the story! Also I apologize for any typos! Enjoy!

Chapter 15 Part 1: Hearts Complete

Emma POV

10 Months Later...

I sat impatiently in the chair positioned in front of a mirror. Mary, my maid, came into the room with make-up and a hair brush. The most frustrating thing about make-up is that if you move even the slightest bit, the person doing the make-up could seriously mess up. She turned my chair around and started to put make-up on me. I told my mother that I didn't want to have like any makeup because then Killian might as well marry someone else. After applying very little make-up to my face, Mary turned my chair around again to face the mirror and started to brush my hair.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Jones" Mary teased.

"Thanks, and I'm not that yet, right now, I'm still just Emma" I said back. I was still in lazy clothes. My mother insisted that I didn't mess up the dress in ANY way so as soon as I tried it on she made me put in right back in closet. It was her old dress from when her and my dad got married. When marry finished doing my hair, I got up and walking into the other room where another maid was standing so she could help me get into the dress. I kinda felt bad for Killian because he had never been so pushed around my maids. 'Poor him' I thought with a goofy smile on my face.

〰〰〰

Killian POV

Emma would probably laugh if she could see me right now. I have never been so pushed around by maids. They were making sure everything was perfect. Meanwhile, Liam was laughing uncontrollably on the inside when he saw how bothered I was. They brushed my hair like it usually is just less stray and messy. I was already wearing my tuxedo which, thankfully, I was aloud to put on without the maids breathing down my neck. When I stood up, Liam pat me on the back. He knew I was nervous, who wouldn't be. The scary part about getting married is that 90% of the people that do, have never done it before. I would have to walk down that aisle with everyone staring at me.

"You can do this" Liam said.

"Let's hope so" I replied.

〰〰〰

The music started playing and Queen Snow started down the aisle slowly before making to the first row of chairs and sitting on the left. Then, August walked down the aisle with his paired bridesmaid which was a girl he said was his cousin. Philip followed him with Aurora and they parted standing next to the two that walked before them. Finally, Liam and Red walked down together taking there places closest to where Emma and I would soon be standing.

It came my turn to walk down the long aisle. How much I wished it was shorter. The way I distracted myself was thinking of Emma. I thought about her smile, her laugh, how happy and nervous she must be right now, and how I got to watch her walk down the aisle for what seems like an eternity. When I reached the end of the aisle I took my place next to Liam and the minister. Then two flower girls and one ring bearer came down the aisle. They were nieces and a nephew from friends of the Charming Family. The two little girls were given the signature red rose petals to through on the sides of the aisle. The ring bearer looked about 4, the girls looked around his age, maybe a bit older.

"Here we go" Liam whispered.

Just as planned, Emma came down the aisle by herself with a verity of white flowers in a bouquet. She looked gorgeous as always. She looked around the church before focusing her eyes on me. I stared back at her. She was just as nervous as I was but it was comforting to be nervous together. When she reached the end of the aisle, she passed on her bouquet to Red and turned to face me again. The minister started his speech that was used at every wedding ever held.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Emma Charming and Killian Jones I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support these two people, to share in the joy that Emma and Killian experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice in the manner God has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand" he said.

"Killian Jones, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill" he said.

"I pledge to join my life with yours. I promise to provide, protect, respect and support you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. I promise to cherish you as the beautiful gift you are as long as I live" I said looking at Emma.

"Emma Charming, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, support, love, understanding and encouragement. You must never take him for granted and always stand by him for good or ill" he said to Emma.

"I pledge to join my life with yours. I promise to submit, respect, support and encourage you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. I promise to cherish you as my loving husband as long as I live" she said to me smiling.

"Killian Jones, The woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for unconditional love, support and comfort. You must always hold her very close to your heart" the minister said.

"You are the one God has specially handpicked to be my wife. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. I promise to love you unconditionally and support you always. You will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last" I said to Emma. I meant every word, but it was hard to stare at her for that long without kissing her.

"Emma Charming, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for unconditional love, support and comfort. You must be a true helpmate to him at all times, helping him with every burden of life" the minister told Emma.

"You are the one God has specially handpicked to be my husband. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. I will not only stand by you through every situation in life, but will also help you with every burden you face. You will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last" Emma said to me.

"Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consents" the minister told me and Emma. We did as he told and joined our right hands.

"Killian Jones, do you take Emma Charming to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked me.

"I do" I said.

"Emma Charming, do you take Killian Jones to be your lawful wedded husband to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked Emma.

"I do" she said. I could see her eyes start to tear up.

"Bring forth the rings" the minister said. The same four year old boy came forward with the rings. I took Emma's and she took mine.

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Emma and Killian exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity" the minister said.

"Killian, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." The minister said.

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you" I repeated sliding the ring on Emma's right ring finger.

"Emma Charming, take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me:

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." He said.

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." She repeated sliding the ring on my finger.

"Emma Charming and Killian Jones, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" the minister said after what seemed like decades. He didn't have to tell me twice.

I kissed her simply but long and I could here people clapping for us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Jones" he said.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" I said back.


	22. NEW STORY!

Dear readers, I am really sorry for the hold up but school has been very time consuming. I will try my very best to upload a new chapter this weekend. This story is acually finished I am making a sequel. I have been planning what I want to do for the sequel so it's taken a while on top of school. Again, I apologize. All of you are awesome and the new story will hopefully be out this weekend.

love you all,

Grace 3


End file.
